Tiger Moon
by Kemnam
Summary: Dean is bitten by a werewolf. But this isn't a normal werewolf. Not really even a wolf, per-say. Looking for a cure brings them in alliance with another were like Dean, and she reveals a side of the brothers. Especially Sam. Think of the original characters as plot helpers.
1. Potions and Passing Out

Summary: A werewolf hunt gone wrong takes an odd twist for Dean. He joins one of his "siblings" on the hunt for the were that turned them, and through this girl, Sam and Dean discover a part of themselves. A little Sam/OC.

She's not really an OC, more like a plot helper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. Otherwise this would be on TV.

* * *

Ever so slowly, like ink floating to the surface of water, Dean gained conscious. And again, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. He had been drugged, that much was obvious. Usually Dean awoke with a start if he was asleep or had been knocked out. For a few seconds, he couldn't feel his body. But as that too started to come slowly back, like a wave of senses washing over his body, it became obvious that Dean was hanging from something. The strain in his arms and shoulders as well as the fact that his hands were trussed together over his head made that clear. His feet just barely dangled above the ground, the tip of his boot just barely scraped the earth. Dean tried to take in his surroundings, but his vision was one of his last senses to come back to him. When it did, there was barely any light, the walls were made of wood and there was no ceiling, exposed pipes and wire showing.

Dean groaned as his neck stained against the uncomfortable position. What had happened? Clearly this wasn't normal. Then the memories came...memories instinctually answering the questions he was asking himself. He should be scared, he should be screaming for help. Because before he was here, he and Sam were on a very peculiar werewolf hunt. Dean remembered clearly now...

* * *

The moon cycle was right, and the hearts were missing. Now all that was left was tracking down the fugly. But first, food. There had been a waitress at the bar. The bar where he and Sam got their cheap, greasy dinners. She was brunette, dark skin, well built, and somewhat muscular, though rather short. She had a wild look in her eyes, as well as an animalistic attitude. Dean, after one or two or five beers, liked that. Small talk and a suggestive wink later, he gave Sam a kinky smile as he and the waitress left the bar at around eleven. Sam rolled his eyes, snatching the keys when Dean tossed them to him. They were on a case, for god's sake, Dean. The only place where play comes before work is in the dictionary.

In the parking lot, Dean threw an arm around the waitress. She said her name was Morgan. She said she didn't live far away. He intended to walk there, polite and flirty chatter along the way. But then she pulled out a pair of keys.

"Mind if we take my car?" She smiled up at him. "I would hate to leave her here all night. She's my baby, after all."

She walked over to a car that had Dean gaping. It was a Ford 1955 White Thunderbird, not as square as the Impala, but it still had all the class of an old car. If this car and the Impala could have babies, there would be peace on earth. Dean praised the car, running a hand over the clean white hood. He pointed out his car across the parking lot, and Morgan smiled at him.

"Nothing like the classics." They agreed.

They got into the car, and drove off. They chatted about their likes and dislikes, what they liked most about Michigan and the small town they were in, and future ambitions. Dean lied about most of it, but he managed to get Morgan to laugh quite a few times. He told her he was a FBI Agent, looking into the recent killings. She stared at him with her eyes wide and mouth hung loosely open. But she recovered quickly and swooned over this fact, like most girls do.

"I like you, Dean." She said, putting a hand on his leg. He looked at her. Her eyes were deep, dark, and unrevealing. But they seemed possessive, like she saw Dean as a treasure that she had to have. "You seem special, somehow."

Dean didn't really know how to take that. But he was a little buzzed and didn't think too much about it. So he put a hand on top of her hand, and gave her one of his sexy half-smiles.

Halfway down the interstate, Morgan turned the heater on. The air was filled with a smell that Dean would recognize anywhere, and thin white mist started coming out of the vents. Dean quirked an eyebrow and looked at Morgan, who didn't seem to notice. He was about to suggest that she get her engine checked, but then everything started to blur. He coughed, and his head started to get light. Then Dean noticed the smell. He would know that smell anywhere. The chloroform cloud quickly filled the cab. When Dean reached for the window crank, and started spinning it, the window did not go down. His head suddenly clear of all alcohol, he spun around to face Morgan, who seemed like she didn't notice the gas at all. He coughed, and his head started to get light. She turned and smiled at him, her eyes glowing yellow. Dean's hands fumbled with the door handle, yanking the handle almost clean off the door. But the door was locked, and it was too late anyway. Dean gave a moan and fear and frustration, and he slipped into blackness.

* * *

Morgan was almost ready. She had the ingredients, now all she needed was to make the concoction. She smiled, excited to see what the results for her new recruit would be. Dean, if she remembered his name correctly, would make five bites in the last ten months, one bite every two months. Her method, though it was an obvious pattern, helped to keep her discrete. She looked down at the ingredients in her hands. What hunters didn't understand was that with some species of werewolf, specifically her species, it was much more complex to pass on the ability than a simple bite. For some, it had to be under certain conditions. For others, the victim had to be willing. Usually in those cases, if the conditions weren't met, then the victim would become a wurdulak, and undead monster like a mix between a vampire and a zombie. Thankfully, neither of those applied to her. All she had to do was brew a simple potion. Due to the fact that the moon cycle was almost finished, she had to act fast. At first, it had taken a lot of practice. But having done this for about five years...well, easy peasy.

She wasn't lying when she had told Dean that she thought he was special. She truly did feel that perhaps there was something different, something divine about this man. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a sneaking suspicion that this man had a power inside of him that was untapped. But, that could also have just been that fact that she had drunk a couple tequila's with him before leaving the bar.

Without further hesitation, she got started. She set the stone goblet down on the table she had set up with candles. The ritual she was about to perform was said to be taken all the way back to her ancestors, the most powerful shamans and wise men. The ones that created the curse.

First she added the alcohol, which was the symbol she used for man. Then she added the cow's blood, which was the symbol of the animal side, used to represent the competition between the humans and wereanimals. Morgan took out a piece of paper, and in elegant writing she wrote:

_With this bite, I wish to pass on the ability to shape shift._

Morgan smiled when she wrote down the second line. If the person who would endow the gift on the recruit so wished, they could specify what kind of animal that they wanted the recruit to shift into, which took more practice and power. When she started off, she had just gone with simple creatures like fox, wolf, and lion. But then, a couple years ago, she had discovered something interesting. It's what made the whole biting process more exhilarating. She wrote down;

_Any form will do._

She added the paper to the mix, and used a fork to soak it up and mix it. The concoction ended up being a lumpy dark brown mix. Morgan took a deep breath clearing her mind and steadying her heart. The concoction had to be drunk in a calm and concentrated matter. This was key, or else it would never work. Usually at this point, most were's failed in the process. Morgan had her years of practice to thank for her skill of being able to do this.

She brought the stone goblet to her lips and tipped it back. The liquid and chunks slid down the back of her throat, and she imagined that she couldn't taste a thing. When she had drunken more than three-fourths of the cup, she put it down. Her mind felt light, like it was just barely anchored to her body by a thin lead. She felt her canines tingle, as the venom collected in the hollow pockets in her gums. She felt over whelmed with the urge to _bite_, something, anything. She heard a distant heart beat from down the hallway, and the tiny clink of chains. Somewhere in the run down and forgotten factory, her chosen prize was waiting for her.

Now was the time. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she didn't do it now. She headed off down the dark hallway.

* * *

Dean was starting to wake, but is vision was still spinning. The chains around his wrists were trussed up really tight, and he was still weak from being drugged. He looked blearily up at the meat hook the chains were hung over. It was rusted and looked at little weak at the bend of the metal. Dean hoisted himself up by his arms a little, not an easy task, and let himself drop down. The chains rattled, the hook bent ever so slightly against the weight, but it didn't give.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from down the hall to the only door that Dean could see. Suddenly a figure was in the doorway. It was the waitress from the bar. Her features were lupine; sharp canines and claws, and her eyes were glowing green. _I thought her eyes were yellow..._Dean had never seen anything like it. Fear fluttered in his chest when she slowly started to walk towards him, her mouth agape. Dean thought he could actually see her venom dripping from her teeth. He hoisted himself up again. The drug was finally wearing off, just not fast enough. When he slammed his body back down, the hook bent, but still didn't give. Dean cursed. He looked forward again to see where the girl was. Oh shit. She was gone.

Dean tried to jerk around and see over his shoulders. He listened intently for any sound that would give her away.

Suddenly a piercing pain attacked the back of his shoulder. He heard the girl moan, and she removed her incisors, only to sink them in once again at his neck, and another time at his bicep. Dean suppressed a scream, letting out a pained groan through his teeth. Why wasn't she tearing away any flesh? Was she just biting him for the heck of it?

Morgan circled around back in front of Dean. Her eyes were a little less green, but they still had the sheen. She looked longingly at Dean, and Dean glared back, rivulet's of blood streaming down his chest and back.

"What are you waiting for, you bitch." Dean growled. "Finish me."

Morgan looked surprised, which shocked Dean.

"I'm not going to kill you," Morgan said, putting a hand to his chest, feeling his beating heart. "But I am doing you a favor. I'm giving you a better life."

"Bite me." Dean said. "Oh wait, you already have."

Morgan smiled, her fangs covered with blood.

"I'm giving you a gift, my child." She crooned, stroking a finger along the line of his jaw. "Use it well. I know you will come when I call."

With that, she sunk her teeth one more time into Dean's collar bone. She gasped as she let go one last time, and Dean grimaced. The green in her eyes was completely gone, leaving nothing but an exhausted hazel. She looked over her work. There seemed to be more blood than usual coming from his neck bite, which told her she had accidentally hit a vein. Whoops. But she knew he would be okay. She started walking backwards toward the door, then finally turned and ran.

Dean hung there, his body pulsing with white-hot pain. The bites were searing, and it spread throughout his body. Dean gasped, as the heat reached his heart, making it skip a beat followed by a painful thump. Dean was surprised he didn't pass out from pain.

He had to get out of there. Dean looked up at the hook again. It was almost to the point where he could just slip off the end. Dean worked the muscles in his arms, only making the pain worse in the bite on his bicep, and hoisted himself up again. Dean yelled as he forced his body back down. The hook straightened and the chain slipped off the end. Dean dropped to the floor, which was slippery from his blood. He heard the Thunderbird's engine rev off into the distance. Dean gritted his teeth. She got away. And now that he was like this, all he could do was go find Sam.

Dean slipped the chains off his wrists and walked out of the room. Everything was dizzy, and Dean knew that if he didn't pass out from pain, then he would soon from blood loss. He walked into another room that was lit with candles on a table. There was a stone goblet and blood symbol on the table. In a pile by the table was Dean's shirt, button over shirt, and leather Jacket. Dean could help but smile. Bitch wasn't as smart as she thought she was.

Dean fished into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He could see darkness on the edges of his vision. He scrolled down to Sams number. Two rings and his brother picked up.

_"Hey."_

"Sammy…" Dean's voice was weak.

_"Dean? Are you okay?"_ Sam sounded worried immediately.

"Sammy, I found the bitch." Dean sounded out. He sat down on the floor. He felt really hot. "I'm hurt."

_"Where are you? Dean, focus, tell me where you are."_

Dean looked around and found a window with a logo on it. He recognized it at once. "Old...dog food factory, at the edge of town. The one we passed... when we came in."

Dean heard a door slam and a motor start on the other end. _"I'm on my way. Stay on the line, Dean. You need to stay awake."_

"I'm trying…Sammy…" Dean laid down and his eyes started drifting closed. Why wouldn't his body obey the command he was trying to send it?

_"Dean? Dean are you still there?"_ Sam's voice was distant._ "Damnit Dean!"_

Dean slipped into darkness. Ever so slowly, back into the black.

* * *

A/N: New story! I've been wanting to write a werewolf story for a while now, but then I realized werewolf's were too overdone. SO, these are not going to be your normal werewolves. Lot's of other animals getting called into play here.

If you think you like this story, check out some of my other supernatural stories as well!

In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy!


	2. Brothers and Bothers

Sam arrives to rescue Dean, but is it too late for him? Kind of a short chapter...

* * *

Sam sped into the empty lot of the abandoned factory and jumped out of the car, barely bothering to turn the car off. His mind was in panic survival mode. He had had a very bad feeling about the waitress that Dean had left with. But he had mistaken it for annoyance to the fact that Dean was going to screw around when they were in the middle of a case. But now it was too late, and Dean sounded like he was seriously hurt. Sam kicked the bolted door to the main entrance of the abandoned factory open in one go, his worry causing him to have an adrenalin rush. There were no lights on. Sam fished into his jacket and pulled out the high beam flash light out of his pocket. As the light swept over the dusty interior, Sam habitually gauged how many years the place had been abandoned. Ten years, maybe fifteen.

"Dean? Dean, where are you!" Sam shouted. He began to do a light jog through the building. He swore when he hit a dead end ever now and then, having to back track and start over. Every now and then he would stop, call out Dean's name, and wait to listen. As of yet, only the silence answered him. Sam turned a corner, and he felt like this last hall was the last one in the building, and there had still been no sign of Dean or the waitress that abducted him. Sam held his breath, walking slowly down the hall, trying to hear the slightest noise; breathing, scraping, anything that would give a hope of life. It was only now that Sam noticed that there was a light, just barely strong enough, flickering underneath a large door. He raced to the room, and stood at the doorway. The room was big, with piles of empty sacks in the corners. It was probably once a store room for the ingredients. There was a table with candles, a cup, and blood sigils on it. Dean lay on the floor next to the table. His entire bare torso was bleeding from multiple bleeding wounds on his neck, shoulder, and arm.

Sam rushed to Dean's side and hoisted him up. Dean groaned against the person disturbing his slumber, more blood oozing through the barely healed wounds. Sam was talking a lot, saying that everything would be alright, that they were going to pull through this like they always do. He draped on of Dean's arms around his shoulder, grabbed his clothes, and started dragging him out. It was hard work dragging his dead-weight brother through the factory, but luckily Sam had even more of an adrenalin high than he did before. Thoughts of getting his brother to safety and taking care of him was all that he had, driving him like a machine. When they finally reached the front of the factory, Dean seemed to respond to the sound of the Impala's engine idling in the lonely parking lot. Sam opened the door to the back seat and flopped Dean in. He put Dean's shirt on the floor and wrapped his undershirt around his fist. Pressing his hand against the wound, Dean finally responded with a loud growl. Sam rolled his eyes. Pansy. Sam placed Dean's hand on the shirt, now that Dean was awake to actually do it himself. Sam was about ready to pull out and high-tail it out of there, but he turned back to look at the factory. Sam slammed the door after making sure the heater was going, and tracked his way back into the factory.

Returning to the room where he had found Dean, Sam quickly examined the scene. He had never seen a symbol like the one on the table. It looked very similar, though, to the symbol of the wolf that some ancient South American tribes used. That did not bode well with Sam at all. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the symbol with candles. Then he pulled a flask out from his jacket(Dean doesn't know about it). He dumped out the liquor in the bottle and poured the rest of the chunky dark brown liquid into it. It smelled foul, blood and alcohol the two most obvious smells. Putting the flask back in his jacket, Sam sprinted back to the car. He slammed the door to the drivers side and looked in the back seat. Dean was still lying on the seat, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. But he seemed to be seeing past it. Sam cast a worried glance up and down his brothers figure, then backed the car up to peel out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

Sam new he couldn't take Dean to a hospital. From the extent of the damage he had seen, doctors would begin to question him and his brother, because there were no wolves or dangerous animals in this state. Plus, their fake life insurance probably couldn't cover that. Sam sped back to the motel that he and Dean had found temporary refuge in. Sam barely had time to criticize himself on his terrible parking job before he was out of the car and gently trying to coax Dean out of the back seat. Dean had lost more blood, which Sam knew he wouldn't be happy about when he learned of the huge blood stain on the back seat, and his eyes had closed again. Dragging him into the room and laying him on the bed, Sam started to panic when he saw how pale Dean was. His eyelids had a copper color to them, which worried him even more. He grabbed Dean's unharmed shoulder and shook it gently.

"Dean?" Sam asked sternly. He shook it a little harder. "Dean!"

Dean gave a soft groan and his eyes fluttered open. Sam hung his head with a sigh of relief. If Dean could manage to regain conscious after this long without treatment, then he would be okay. His body was very hot though, which Sam didn't know what to think of. Infection maybe? Sam would have to get a better look at the wounds first.

"Sam..." Dean said, looking his little brother dead in the eye. "She...she was the fugly..."

"Yeah, I got that Dean. We'll talk about it later." Sam said, removing the jacket and shirt-now caked with blood-from Dean's shoulder. All the skin on his shoulder, neck, and arm were covered with a thick layer of his own blood, which seemed to be coming mostly from his neck wound.

"No...Sam, you don't understand...!" Dean grimaced loudly as he pressed a hot wet rag to the wounds.

Sam tried to gently clean away the blood without causing Dean too much pain. Sam was surprised to see that the wounds were already in the last stages of coagulation. But they were still inflamed and tender, so when Sam touched them, he could feel Dean's heart beat right under the skin. Dean hissed and Sam apologized. Sam began to reach for the bandages. When he tried to put the first one on, he was caught off-guard, and gasped in surprise as Dean caught his hand and growled at him.

"Sam, listen to me!" Dean exclaimed. Sam swallowed a hard knot in his throat and nodded, a very, _very_, bad feeling gripping his gut. Dean relaxed again, his eyes half open. "She bit me... Sam. She...she...bit me..."

Sam was frozen. He had feared as much, but his denial was so strong that the thought never fully manifested in his mind. Until now, when Dean's body went slack, his head lolled to the side, his eyes were still barely open. Sam gently closed his brothers eyes with the tips of his fingers. He took the wet rag again and finished cleaning the blood off of his brothers comatose body. It was as Dean said. The puncture marks were in perfect crescent moons on his skin. Sam could already tell that they were healed more than they should have been. Sam found himself strangely calm, his breathing steady and his heart racing. Sam guessed that he just still hadn't fully grasped that his brother had been bitten by a werewolf. Automatically, Sam finished dressing and bandaging the wound, still making sure to be careful even though Dean was too deep under to feel anything. When he finished with the process, Sam sighed deeply and got up to sit in one of the chairs.

Sam tried to think analytically about the situation. The wounds were too neat, too clean. It didn't seem like the werewolf had tried to eat him. It just wanted to bite him. And then there were the bites themselves. Not characteristic of a normal wolf mouth. Was she human when she bit him? Did that mean that she could control her transformation? What exactly did she transform into? Normally humans don't actually turn into wolves when they get bitten. Sam found his grip on his composure slipping, so he decided that it was time to do some research. He pulled the flask out of his jacket and poured a little into a plastic cup from the bathroom. He pulled up the picture of the symbol that he had taken on his phone, and began to cross reference it with information on the internet.  
The more Sam learned, the more theories started to form in his head. The internet could only provide so much information. But Sam didn't feel like calling Bobby. That man had a knack for telling if something was wrong with the Winchester boys from the second he picked up the phone. The only good source of information that Sam had was Dean. Sam sat back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand don his face. The sun was just peeking over the hills, and Sam decided that he would go and get groceries and food for the wait ahead. Waiting for Dean to wake up.

Sam got up and grabbed the keys to the car. Dean was going to want to eat when he woke up. And when he woke up, Sam was going to have a serious interrogation with his older brother.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this chapter has been SERIOUSLY edited. This chapter used to be a LOT shorter (precisely 716 words). So anybody who is reading it now that has been rereading and see's this, this it what I'm doing instead of actually updating it. New chapter coming soon!


	3. Scars and Soup

Dean wakes up, and he talks with Sam about the consequences of last night. But Sam has some stuff to share with Dean, too.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he felt like his entire body was made out of granite. The bright morning light looked red to him, and sent painful stabs into his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned. His body was giving off a lot of heat, smothering him against the blankets wrapped around him. The hotel room that he was in was different from the one Sam had brought him back to. Strange, Dean didn't remember being moved at all. Was he really that out of it? Dean rolled over onto his uninjured shoulder, where the sheets were a little cooler. His mauled shoulder felt stiff, like it had been slept on and scrunched up. There was a bandage around his neck. Not a very big bandage, but there, nonetheless. He heard a door open and close. Big pounding footsteps could be heard walking through the room, and Dean threw the covers off of him to glare at Sam for making so much noise. Sam turned around with a book in his hand, he looked like he hadn't been sleeping very well in the last couple of days. Sam looked up after a moment and jumped at the sight of Dean's wrath face.

"Dean," Sam exhaled. He dragged a chair over to Dean's side of the bed. "It's about damn time you woke up. How do you feel?"

Dean winced when he swiveled his head to give Sam a hard look. "Like I was used as a werewolf's chew toy. How do you think I feel?"

"Fair enough." Sam stood back up. His mood darkened, which was hard since his mood seemed to be dark from the moment Dean woke up. Then again, Sam had been in a sour mood for some time now. It was probably the shock of having released the Devil from hell, though that was mostly forgiven and forgotten by now. But that kind of thing could definitely make someone a bit grouchy for a while. "Dean we really need to talk."

Dean smacked his dry tongue against his gummy mouth.

"Yeah, some water would be great. Thanks bro." Dean said with a wry smile.

Sam rolled his eyes but disappeared into the small kitchenette of their room, and came back with a glass of water and two small red pills. Sam helped Dean sit up, and watched him down the water. As soon as Dean was done, he thanked Sam.

"Dean, I've been doing research on the werewo-"

"For fucks sake Sam! Can I at least get back on my feet before you start interrogating me?!" Dean shouted.

Sam was surprised by Dean's outburst. Recently Dean had been all business. Going from hunt to hunt without barely taking a breath, which was usually characteristic of Dean trying to make penance for past wrongs. Specifically having tortured souls in hell. Honestly, when Sam had seen Dean leave the bar with that waitress, he was a little relieved. He had started to think that Dean was starting to relax again, which would have made Sam feel better as well. Sam stared at Dean as he laid back on his elbows and huffed.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said, trying to make his voice hide his lingering worry. "I bet you're hungry. Do you want me to make you something or pick something up for you?"

Dean laid back down with a groan. "I don't care, just so long as it's warm."

Sam turned and disappeared into the kitchenette. Being alone with his thoughts gave Sam more time to think about how he was going to approach this conversation with Dean. Research and a few of Sam's own personal outside contacts had given him a lot of information, but none of it was verified and he felt like it still wasn't enough to have a good handle as to what was going on with this case. He needed Dean to tell Sam what he remembered from that night, like what the werewolf looked like when she transformed, what she had done with the potion Sam had found, and anything of that sorts. He brought out a can of soup to heat in the microwave. Dean wasn't that big of a fan of soup, but Sam didn't feel like driving all the way into town to get a burger and fries. As well as the fact that Sam didn't want to leave his brother alone just yet.

Dean had turned the TV on in the main room, barely watching as his mind wandered back to the night of the attack. He could clearly remember Morgan's glowing eyes. They had been green. Why were they green? Usually werewolf eyes didn't glow when there was barely any light around. And she didn't seem to be transformed at all when she had attacked him. And that was another thing; she had attacked him in such a calm manner. She didn't tear or rip, just bit. And she hadn't killed him. What did she want with Dean if it wasn't to kill him? Dean didn't want to think about it too hard, and turned his attention to his wounds. They were itchy and tingled ever so slightly.

Dean rubbed the bandages, hoping to relieve the itch. No doubt when Dean was out that Sam had done his research, which was most likely what Sam wanted to talk to him about. Dean hadn't meant to snap at his brother, it had just happened. It was very uncharacteristic of Dean to scold or be angry without a good reason. He heard the microwave beep in the other room, and the door open and slam shut. Immediately the small of broth and noodles wafted up Dean's nostrils. Dean could tell exactly what was in the soup; chicken, mushrooms, carrots, tomatoes, and... celery? No, it was green onions. It didn't occur to Dean at the time how odd that was.

It was only moments later when Sam brought the soup out to Dean, who sat back on the headboard of the bed. Sam handed Dean the bowl and a spoon and sat down in the same chair he had dragged over. Dean dipped the spoon into the soup, and was about to bring it to his mouth when he paused. Suddenly the soup was unappetizing. The vegetables smelled bitter and tart. _Too many veggies, not enough_ _meat_, Dean thought. Originally this would not have been a problem for Dean. But for some reason, his mind just didn't think his stomach or taste buds could handle vegetables. Dean set the spoon back in the bowl and the bowl on the bedside tale.

"What?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Dean said turning towards his brother. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you eat first, then we'll talk." Sam said carefully, observing his brother closely.

"I'm not in the mood for soup." Dean said, glancing at the bowl. "Not enough...protein."

Sam seemed satisfied by this answer. "So while you were recovering, I did some digging."

"Shocker."

"Dean I need you to tell me everything about what happened that night." Sam stated. There was a silent tension that hung in the air between the brothers.

Dean could feel that some of the memories of the attack had already been hidden away by stress or trauma. But most of it was still very clear in his head. Dean cleared his throat, and recalled everything that had happened from the time Dean left the bar with Morgan and the time Sam had found him. Sam interjected with a few questions every now and then, particularly regarding what she had looked like when she had transformed, and something about a potion. Which Dean knew nothing about. When Dean reached the end of the story, he could see the wheels turning is Sam's head.

"How long has it been since then." Dean asked while Sam was thinking.

"Just a few days. You had been drifting in and out of it. Sometimes you would hallucinate about things attacking you." Sam looked at his brother. Dean could see the worry and stress that he had put his brother through in the past few days, and it made himself feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I don't remember any of that." Dean hung his head. "But I'm okay now."

Sam gulped. "I'm not so sure about that, Dean."

Dean felt the muscles on his spine stiffen. He had been in denial ever since he woke up, but now the possibility of what had happened to him hit him like a water balloon.

"Your bandages..." Sam said quietly. "You stopped needing them a couple days ago. I kept them on so you wouldn't rush into anything."

Dean gave his brother a confused look, who just dropped his eyes to the floor. Dean got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. Taking off his shirt, he stared at the bandages, afraid of what was underneath. He grabbed the bandage on his bicep and ripped it off. The skin was smooth and unscratched, like there had never been any bite marks there. He grabbed the cluster on his chest, ripping those off to reveal the same result. His neck was the same, except for a small scab on the left side of his neck, which was where the particularly deep wound had been. Dean realized that he wasn't breathing, and gasped as the tightness in his chest started to hurt. His knees felt weak, and he braced himself against the sink. Dean heard Sam walking over to stand in the bathroom door. His mind was buzzing, a high pitch ringing in his ears. His heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"Sammy…I'm turned." Dean said.

"Dean, there might be a way out of this-"

"Look at me, Sam! Only werewolves heal this fast!" Dean took a step forward out of the bathroom, and Sam unconsciously stepped back.

"Dean, listen to me." Sam said very carefully. "We can't be too sure of anything because you haven't changed yet."

"No, but I will in a month. Sam you know what this means." Dean's voice got softer toward the end. "Silver bullet to the heart. Then salt and burn the bones."

"No, Dean! It may not be the same." Sam's raised voice startled Dean. Dean studied his brother. "Dean, this may not be your typical werewolf curse. Nothing matches up; the potion, the glowing eyes, how she didn't kill you. I talked to some people, and they said that there are possibly different strains of the werewolf curse, all of them are unique. Dean...there might be a cure."

Dean lifted his chin, skeptical of the idea. They both knew what happened when they had tried a theory about a cure with Madison. Dean felt sadness in his chest, thinking that Sam was trying to rekindle that hope that he had felt for her. It must have been difficult for Sam to care for his brothers these past few days while knowing what he was. But Sam seemed confident.

"Look, this isn't like any normal bite." Sam walked over to his little research center and held up his flask. "The potion that the girl drank before she bit you. I think this is what invokes the change outside the full moon."

"So?" Dean couldn't see where this was going.

"So, if we track her down and catch her, we might be able to get a reverse serum out of her." Sam put the flask down. "This isn't a normal werewolf, Dean. Which means the werewolf rules don't apply here. She has to know something, so we have to find her and figure out what it is."

"Yeah, so if we do catch her and find out there is no cure, then what?" Dean glared at his brother. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "You should have just shot me while I slept."

Sam winced like he had been slapped. "How could you say that to me...?" His voice was laced with genuine hurt. Dean immediately saw the flood gates open, and the real worry and stress Sam had been through in the last few days. His eyes turned red with the looming tears. Feeling guilty, Dean walked over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Okay, Sam. I'll follow your lead on this one." Dean tightened his grip. "But Sam, if we can't find anything, and the time comes, you've got to do it, okay?"

Sam clenched his jaw. Could he really give himself to shoot his brother? Sam knew without a doubt that Dean would do the exact same for him. Scenario's like this had run through the brothers' head's countless times. But now that it was actually happening, could he bring himself to pull the trigger? No, Sam was determined to find a solution that didn't involve death. Even if he had to lock his brother up every full moon, he was going to do whatever it took.

"Sam?" Dean looked at his brother with inquisitive eyes.

"Yeah, Dean. If worse comes to pass, then…I'll do it."

The words seem to put some tension out of Dean. He closed his eyes and smirked, shaking his head.

"Where's my soup?"

* * *

A/N: I'm posting a lot of these at once, so not much to say this time around since I've gotten no feed back. :/. But anyway, read review, and enjoy!

EDIT: Chapter has been heavily cleaned and polished. Any old readers rereading these things, let me know what you think.


	4. Powers and Paws

Sam and Dean begin the hunt for Morgan, but something unexpected turns up...

* * *

They had been tracking Morgan for days, almost a week now. Sam and Dean kept an eye out for any changes that Dean was experiencing. Besides the usual healing, Dean's hearing and sense of smell had advanced. Dean admitted to hearing a squirrel across the highway three miles away. Smelling the after scent of the people who were in the rooms before them.

He had taken off his shirt and examined himself. His muscles were more defined, more built, not like ever before. Everything seemed clear and vivid. So much was coming at him at once that Dean had to just sit there for a while and just tune out, sit under the shower and think about what he had become, and what was going to happen to him.

What was weird was that they had followed Morgan all the way across Mississippi, and in a small town they found traces where she had crossed paths with another were. The scratch and claw marks that they found in the woods seemed to show that they had fought, whether over territory or the man-which they had found lying nearby, they couldn't tell.

Dean trembled at that memory. The stench of blood was heavy in the air. But Dean found that he didn't turn his nose at it like he used to, but actually _indulged_ in the smell. His olfactory senses were going crazy, and his mouth actually started to water. He followed it, while Sam was busy taking pictures with his phone. Behind a bundle of trees, he found the young blond man with his chest ripped wide open. Morgan must have been interrupted in her meal, because the heart hadn't quite been gotten to, yet. The young man's dead eyes stared up at him desperately. His neck and the underside of his chin were splattered with his own blood.

Dean knelt down next to the body. The ribcage had been torn wide open, and Dean could practically see the heart resting there. Just waiting for the taking…Dean leaned forward and dipped his fingers into the man's open cavity, drenching the tips of his fingers in blood. His fingernail brushed against the heart, and he felt a shiver go up his spine. He took his fingers out and held them up to his face, closing his eyes. He inhaled the fumes, letting them overcome his senses, flood his conscience. His fingers were drifting closer and closer to his mouth, his tongue leading to his lips, desperate for a taste…

"What did you find, Dean?" Sam asked, coming around the trees. Dean quickly snapped out of it and wiped fingers on his jeans.

"Maybe what they were fitting over." Dean said, turning to Sam. "Come on, let's get out of here before anybody important shows up."

Now they were back in the hotel room, and Dean had an unbelieving feeling towards his behavior. Had he actually wanted to…? Dean felt sick.

"Huh, you know what's weird?" Sam said, not looking up from his laptop. " It doesn't seem like they were the same animal."

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"Come take a look at this. I downloaded these pictures from my phone." Sam clicked on a picture as Dean sat down next to him. "See, this is what a regular North American canine footprint looks like. But this one…"

Sam clicked on another photo. It was another paw print, but the toes were a lot bigger and more spread out, as well as longer in the way that resembled fingers, almost. The pad was narrower, but it was almost as wide as the span of the toes. This thing had huge feet.

"What do you think that's from?" Dean asked, looking at the picture curiously.

"If I had to guess, I'd say some sort of African wild dog, or a hyena." Sam shrugged at the look he got from Dean. "They don't need nimble feet on the savannah."

"So, what, do you think there's different where animals out there?"

"It could be. There's tons of lore on it, Dean."

"Yeah, but Sam, don't you think that if there _were_ different kinds of were's, don't you think a hunter would have seen one by now?"

"There's a certain theory that the animal in question is different based on the region. Whatever animal is a symbol of power is bound to be the shape of the were." Sam explained. "In North America and Europe, it's a wolf because we share so much culture. In Africa, it may very well be a hyena, or a lion, or any other huge predator that prowls around. And it doesn't even specifically have to be a dog. I hear in South America, they have wereleopards."

"Alright alright, I get the gist." Dean said waving it off with his hand. "So what's a werehyena doing in America."

"You got me there, bro." Sam said. He and Dean stared at the picture of the paw print.

Nothing was making sense.

* * *

A/N: So another short one. I think the next one is one of the good ones. Maybe. Stick with me, it's going somewhere. Read, review, and enjoy!


	5. Were's and Worries

Sam and Dean catch up with one of the were's, but which one is it?

* * *

Dean was getting hypertensive. It was almost nearly a month since he was kidnapped and the full moon was getting closer. He felt like a girl waiting to have her period just to find out she was pregnant. Dean paced around their motel room, his brow furrowed and his hands balled. He knew bouncing off the walls wasn't going to help, but he couldn't control himself. Tonight, they were going to meet up with one of the were's. They didn't know whether it was the wolf or the African one, and Dean had admitted that the scent was long gone. They had discovered where she had put up her lair, inside an old house in a forgotten part of town. Dean could feel his insides tingle with anxiety. It matched Morgan's tactics, but he couldn't be too sure. Sam was outside, packing the car right now. Dean took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, only to get back up again. God, this was driving him insane.

As if today was bad enough. In the days leading up to the one month marker, Dean had been expressing unusual behavior more and more. The night before, something especially strange had happened with Dean. They had planned to eat at the room that night, so Sam bought a couple of steaks to grill in the small kitchenette area. Sam pulled them out of the refrigerator, and set them on the counter. He turned the stove on and left the room to go get some seasonings he had bought. When he came back into the room, he froze. Dean was hunched over the counter, his hands busily shoving the thick red meat into his mouth. Sam stood and watched for a little while, his mouth hanging open slightly. He thought he was going to puke when he heard the slight _shick_ sound of tearing meat. Then he realized that Dean was giving this strange sound that seemed a lot like…

"Dude, are you _purring_?" Sam asked loudly.

Dean froze. He straightened up and turned around to look at Sam. His eyes portrayed that he had just come out of a trance. His cheek was full of meat, and his right hand help more raw shredded beef, the tips of his fingers dyed red. Dean looked down at it then, back at Sam. He slammed what was in his hand back on the counter, and finished chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth. Then he turned to leave, mumbling something like, "I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

Dean could feel the moon pulling at his heart. Just looking at the damn thing, he felt like he was going to go crazy. It wasn't even full yet! Only a small sliver was missing from the west side of it, and Dean knew it wouldn't hang like that forever. But he couldn't let himself get distracted. When they approached the were's lair, they gone in with stealth. But there was no one and nothing there. All that was in it was a couple of suite cases, a sleeping mat, and a freezer stored with meat. Dusty furniture was scattered everywhere, and Sam discovered with a flick of a switch that the electricity still worked. The brothers had set up inconspicuous trap such as trip wires and net drops. Then returned to the motel room to recuperate and set up their arsenal. Now they were back, and hiding behind one of the paper thin walls, waiting for the were to show up.

Dean was rocking back and forth, hypertensive and eager. He felt as if he was going to have Lockjaw any second. Sam looked over at his brother with worry.

"Dean, you got to calm down." Sam said. When Dean gave him an irritated look, Sam could have sworn Dean's eyes were glowing.

"Why don't you just-" Dean was cut off by the loud clang of a door slamming shut. They clammed up and Dean finally stopped moving. There was the sound of high heels clicking on the floor, and Dean and Sam gave each other anxious looks. They had set up a net drop on the table in the living room that the were seemed to go by most often.

They heard a frustrated sigh, that was obviously female and something slam on the table. Suddenly there was a twang and a screech. Sam and Dean jumped up and ran inside the room, their guns raised. They spun and aimed their guns toward the center of the room. Both brothers froze.

The net was torn to shreds, lying in the middle of the floor. Sam and Dean exchanged questioning looks, and stepped into the room.

There was a growl from above as the were dropped down on Sam, knocking him to the floor and stunning him. The gun flew from his hand and scattered across the floor. Dean swung his gun around and took a shot at the girl. It was dark and he couldn't see her features, but his aim was true. But she jumped up and dodged, the bullet getting lodged in the wall behind her. She crouched down and sprang on Dean's chest, pushing him back against the table. She growled in his ear and slammed his arm hard on the wood. Dean's gun flew out of his hand, and he struggled to think about what to do.

Suddenly, instinctual information started to flood his head. Dean's eyes glowed a little brighter and he shoved her off with a grunt, and then followed through to bring her to the floor. He sat on her abdomen, her arms pinned beneath his knees. His hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed. He could feel the blood rushing beneath her skin, and he gave an animalistic growl. Suddenly the girls legs wrapped around his head, and he screamed as he flew backwards.

The girl sat on top of Dean now. She pinned Dean down with one elbow and pulled a silver knife out and over her head. The hilt was covered with a darker, less lustrous stone. But before she brought the knife down, Dean saw her nostrils flare. She froze.

"You…" She and Dean shared eye contact for a moment. Dean could her brown eyes practically glowing. Morgan didn't have brown eyes. Then Sam tackled her from the side. Dean watched, dumbfounded as she and Sam wrestled on the floor.

"Wait, I'm not the one you want! I can help you!" The girl screamed.

"Sam, stop!" Sam looked up at him like he was crazy. "It's not her."

Sam released his grasp and both he and the girl got up. She tried to catch her breath, and stared at Dean.

"I see she got you, too." She said.

"I'm sorry?"

The girl walked over and turned on a light. She was black with a medium build, and medium length hair, that was dyed red on the tips. She wore a gray leather jacket that showed off her muscular build, as well as a pair of nylon pants that stopped at her ankles.

"Morgan, that's who bit you, right?" She asked, going up to Dean. "Her scent is still fresh on you."

"You talking about the Mexican chick with the fancy car and the sick style of-"

"Yes, that's who I'm talking about." The girl said raising her hand to stop Dean. She examined him closely. "You haven't had your first change yet, have you? You don't have the mark."

"I'm sorry," Sam said finally cutting in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose." She said, holding out her hand towards Sam, giving him the cutest smile he's ever seen. "I was turned by Morgan five months ago. I've been tracking her ever since."

"So were you the one that tussled with her in the forest a while ago?" Sam said after shaking her hand. "We found the mess you guys left behind."

"Yeah, that was me." The girl said, then gave an exasperated sigh. "I was so close…"

Suddenly Dean collapsed to the floor, his mouth wide open, his eyes glowing. Sam and Rose rushed over to him, and grabbed his hands, which were clenched into claws.

"What's happening to him?" Sam asked Rose, with a worried expression. Somewhere in the house, a clock tolled midnight.

"His first transformation. It's starting." She whispered.

"But it's not even the full moon yet!"

Rose ignored his remark, instead she got up and rushed over to the refrigerator. She grabbed jars off the shelves and a pack of meat. She brought the jars over to the table and mixed what looked like herbs in a bowl. She grabbed a handful of herbs and rubbed it into the meat. She chanted as she walked over to Dean. Kneeling down in front of him, she put the meat to his mouth. Sam grabbed her wrist.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked darkly. Rose gave a small, sly smile at him.

"Because if I didn't want to help, you both would be dead." That was fair enough for Sam.

"Eat it, it will help." She said down to Dean, who was clenching his growing teeth.

She didn't even have to shove it into his mouth. The very smell had Dean snapping at it like a shark. Complete with pale skin and fangs. The canines were very large, bigger than a wolf. They tore through the meat like a hot knife through butter. Dean relished in the meat, and the herbs crunched in his mouth. A little blood dribbled down his chin. When all the meat was done, Dean blinked his eyes, which were still glowing. He grimaced in pain.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It feels like all my muscles are ready to tear themselves off the bone." Dean moaned.

"We have to move him, help me." Rose said, getting under one of his shoulders. Sam hoisted him up and helped Rose lead him down the stairs into the basement. In the basement was a section cut off by chain link fence. There was a massive padlock and chain around the door. Rose left Sam and Dean and opened the door. Sam lead Dean into the cage and laid him down on top of the hick padding that served as a bed. Dean groaned and Sam backed out of the cage. Rose replaced the chain and lock, twisting the key and placing it far away from the cage.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sam asked, worry knitting his brow in a knot.

"The first change takes the longest, usually all day. And there's no stopping it." Rose backed away from Sam, her brown eyes glowing as well. "This is when he's going to be at his strongest."

"Are…you going to be okay?" Sam asked, weary.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me." Rose smiled again, and Sam couldn't help but feel a fluttering in his chest. "Hey, you never told your name."

Sam smiled back. "My name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Rose said. Her smile vanished and she turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Sam in the basement.

"Sam…" He turned around to face his brother, who was sitting up on his padding smiling at Sam. "I think she likes you."

* * *

A/N: Yay, something epic! More excitingness to come. It's late here, so I don't know if the order of chapters is makin sense. Or if some of them are repeated. I'll post as soon as I can. In the mean time, read, review, and enjoy!


	6. Shifting and Stripes

According to Rose, the first transformation took all day of the first moon. It wasn't comfortable, and Dean made sure to express that. He grumbled and moaned, complaining about how his back and head hurt, how hungry he was. His teeth had grown a little bigger, and Dean had no choice but to tuck his bottom lip under them. His fingers had morphed from fingers into claws, skin on top and bottom of his nails. Dean had discovered, being bored out of his mind and all, that they were retractable. Not a characteristic of canine's.

The entire day, Rose observed Dean intently. The way he acted, what parts of him were changing. Much like a scientist observing the mouse with the injection. Sam also noticed her behavior, and also what she wasn't acting like. Her body wasn't changing, her behavior didn't seem to be different, besides the sudden curiousness. Did she have control over herself, or did she plan to lock herself up tonight, too?

The entire day, they were waiting anxiously for Dean to change, saying that as soon as that was over then it would be much easier for Dean. Then she proposed all of them get together and hunt for Morgan themselves. With two weres they had a better chance to take her down.

"What's the point?" Dean asked. He'd been having mood swings all day. "There's no cure for the werewolf curse."

"You're wrong, Dean." Rose said. Sam and Dean perked up. "Why do you guys think I've been hunting her?"

"Wait, there is a cure?" Sam said. He stood up and walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask." Rose smiled. "But yes, there is a cure. For this strain, anyway."

"This strain?" Dean stood up and clasped the links of his cage. "There're different kinds of werewolves?"

"Of course!" Rose said. "Just about as many as there are races of human."

"How come no one knows about this?"

"The knowledge is only passed down through the descendants of the people who earned the right to shape shift. The story goes that a long time ago, the great shamans, and wise men-basically, the religious heads of all the great tribes of the early nations-met in secret for a week, the week of the full moon. They made a blood pact to the moon goddess and for offering their services, she granted them the powers to change form. Each wise man from the different nations chose one form and brought it home."

"What was their mission?" Sam asked, intrigued by the story.

"To spread the gift, so that the moon goddess might bring the people back to nature and back to her." Rose said. "But the only way to pass it on is through reproduction, or a very special ritual through a bite."

"So that must be how she learned to pass on the curse." Dean said, then he saw Rose's face. "Sorry, 'gift'."

"Yes, Morgan is a descendant of a South American tribe." Rose rubbed her eyes. "But things went wrong with her I guess."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked. Rose looked at him.

"She told me."

"So, Rose." Dean cut in. "This ritual, does it pass on the shape shifting power of the shape of the biter?"

"That's the easy way, but with lots of practice and power, they can give you the power to shape shift into something other than what they are."

Dean pointed to his fangs with one of his claws. "I guess that explains the un-wolf like pearlies."

"Yeah, Morgan has this sick game of seeing how many different varieties of animals she can get out of people. Like, I don't know, some sort of living collection."

"So, what do you think I am?" Dean asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Before anybody could answer, Dean groaned and crumpled to the ground. Rose and Sam turned to look out the high window on the far wall, and sure enough, there was moonlight streaming through into the basement.

Dean regained himself for a little bit, and quickly shrugged his jacket off, he threw it over the cage and Sam caught it. Of course, Dean didn't want to rip his favorite jacket. He turned, and realized that Rose was gone. He looked up just in time to see her disappear behind a door in the basement. Sam gulped, and turned back to his brother, who was now shirtless on the ground. He looked up at Sam.

Dean's eyes were turning phosphorescent green. The pupils were slit, and his lips were black. His nose was pushed out so that there was no dent in between his nose and his lips, and a black line ran from the top of his lips along his philtrum and to the tip of his nose. His jaw muscles were more defined, and his chin and cheeks were swollen.

Dean grimaced, baring his pointed teeth. He rolled over and tucked his head to his chest. Sam watched in horror as he saw all the vertebrae on his brothers back pop and realign. Dean grimaced and yelled in pain. His voice was deep and guttural, an obvious growl behind it. There was a loud crunch and Dean arched his back, arms and head thrown back and out. His ears moved to the top of his head, and his shoulders became a little more parallel than linear.

Dean could hear his heart beating so loud, it was as if someone had it hooked up to an amplifier. The pressure that was building up behind his face was finally released as his mouth and nose pushed out from his face into a wide, short muzzle, making room for the huge teeth that were starting to crowd and pinch his gums. His muscles were burning and he could feel every single one of his bones breaking and mending, a thousand times over. His vision was wavering, his mind a complete blank as the adrenalin tried to block out the pain.

Dean's ankles cracked as they grew away from his toes, and the balls of his feet hardened into pads. His pelvis shifted beneath his straining jeans, curving inward to hold a person who could walk on four legs as well as two. There was a small protrusion at the base of Dean's spine, where his tailbone was. A wiry rat like tail grew out of Dean, and continued so until it was at least a meter long.

Sam watched as his brothers skin began to turn a dark red, and markings like stripes appeared like ink floating to the surface of water on his skin. They stretched sideways across his ribs and lowerback, and coming together to form a single solid black streak along his spine. His arms, face, and tail received similar markings.

Dean felt his skin tingle, and looked down through the haze to see small dark red hairs growing on his arms, legs, and everywhere else, he guessed. On the dark stripes, black hair grew. On his chest and belly, a soft, fine, cream-colored fur erupted. The hair on the top of his head turned completely black, with one white stripe going down the middle to the nape of his neck.

Sam thought the transformation was over, but was proven wrong when thick silver hairs grew from Dean's cheeks. Whiskers, Sam guessed. Dean gave an exhausted huff and fell forward on his knees and hands. Sam heard his borther give animalistic whines of pain. He gapped at the creature his brother had become. There was no mistaking the stripes and thick mane of fur around his neck. Inside the cage sat a humungous tiger.

* * *

A/N: Haha, it's been a while. Hope you all enjoyed the holidays! I got another set of chapters here for you people that are following this. I thought I'd give you guys a present, it being my birthday and all...

Reviews I am craving. Tell me what you think. I'm going to go over some of these chapters and add a little moe pizzazz to the, if you know what I mean. In the meant time, read, review, and enjoy!


	7. Trees and TV

Here you go. second chapter for this set. I thought I had three chapters done, but I guess I've been away longer than I thought. Don't forget to review at the and.

Don't worry, I'll have Tenebrae updated soon as well. In the mean time, read, reveiw, and enjoy!

* * *

Sam didn't know what to do. His brother had just finished transforming into the biggest freaking tiger Sam had ever seen, but now he looked weak and helpless. Sam took a cautious step towards the cage. The tiger didn't react to his approach.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly, putting a hand on the chain link fence.

The roar shattered his ears, and Sam just barley jumped away in time as Dean leapt up off the ground and pounded on the cage. Sam scurried away and watched his brother continue to snarl and growl at him. Dean wanted to get to him, that much was made clear by the pounding and pushing that the cage was given. The chain link fence shouldn't have been able to hold such a strong animal, but it did.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around. His mouth dropped at what he saw.

What could have been nothing else but a huge hyena walking on two legs, Sam could have only guessed that Rose had finished her transformation as well.

The only thing she was wearing was a pair of nylon pants that stopped just at her ankle. The light tan fur covered her chest and belly, hiding any extremities. A darker tan fur covered the rest of her body, with black spots speckling her back and arms. A brownish-red mane fluffed out from her head and traveled down her back. Her snout was black, her ears rode on the top of her head. Her arms and legs were like Dean's. Capable of standing upright as well as on four legs. She stood a good foot taller than Sam. Her light brown eyes watched Sam, curious as to what his reaction would be.

Sam stared at the were in front of him. How was she not trying to get at his throat?

"Rose?" Sam asked timidly. The big hyena brought the corners of her lips up in an imitation of a smile. She walked over to a shelf in the basement and picked up a small white board and a marker. She scribbled something down on the board and showed it to Sam.

_Not what you were expecting, huh?_

Sam laughed, relieved that Rose was the one talking to him. Her canine mouth must not have been capable of human speech.

"How is it that your still in control?" Sam asked. Rose put down the board and picked through a wine box that was sitting on the same shelf. She pulled out a clear bottle that was filled with a black liquid.

_Something else I picked up._

"You think you could give some of this to Dean? I would appreciate it if he stopped making so much noise. Preferably before he wakes the neighbors."

Rose nodded and sprinted upstairs, faster than Sam could have comprehended. She came back down, a freshly opened steak in her paw. She uncorked the potion and drizzled it over the steak.

The very smell of the steak must have riled Dean, because as soon as Rose started walking towards him, he shook his cage even harder. Rose barked at him, and Dean snapped his head towards her. She dangled the steak in front of the cage, making Dean growl at her in hatred. She threw the steak over the top of the cage, and Dean watched it arc. He caught it in his mouth and wasted no time in tearing it to shreds.

Halfway through the steak, Dean paused and looked up, a glassy look in his eyes.

The moment the change started, Dean was over come by a rush of adrenalin, which flushed out all logical thought, leaving nothing but animalistic instinct. Even after the change was complete, he was overwhelmed by a hunger that controlled every sense of his being. Seeing Sam, hearing the blood rush just beneath his skin, did not make matters better. Then the other were showed up with that steak, and Dean started to go rabid.

As soon as he bit into the steak, everything started to become clear. Human conscious and higher powered thinking returned, and Dean snapped back to reality with his mouth full of the delicious un-cooked meat. He turned his head and saw Sam and another were, a giant hyena, watching him with curiosity. He sat up and wiped his mouth. Dean froze when he felt the course hairs brush against each other. He looked down at his arms and hands, covered in thick dark-red hair and black stripes. He felt the soft cream-colored hair on his chest. Dean gulped and looked back up at Sam and Rose. Rose, as if knowing what he was thinking, barked and wagged her tail.

Dean tried to stand up and ended up falling back on his butt, crushing something that made him yowl in pain. He was so used to distributing his weight on his toes and heels that it was strange to suddenly have to stand on the balls of his feet. Gripping the edge of the cage, Dean slowly heaved himself up, and found that he could actually slide into the standing position naturally and with ease. Dean looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was a tail swishing back and forth.

Dean looked at Sam and huffed, disbelieving his current state.

"Well this is new." Dean tried to say. But it all came out as growls and chirps.

Rose picked up a white board and maker and walked over to Dean. She slid them through the cage and Dean grabbed them. He scribbled something down and showed it to them.

_Can I come out now?_

Dean didn't like the way that Rose and Sam looked at each other. Rose shrugged tilting her head side to side. Sam looked at Dean.

"Are you going to try to eat me?" He asked with caution.

Dean gave him an irritated look and scribbled something down.

_Not if you keep this up._

That was enough for Sam. Rose unlocked the cage and Dean took a few tentative steps forward. He slipped once from over compensating his step sizes, but he fell into the smooth motion of walking easily. Dean tried to grin at Sam, but the motion was awkward for his weak lips.

"Guess you're good for the rest of the night." Sam said.

Dean's stomach growled, and everyone stood there awkwardly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, almost good."

Rose laughed, a strange high-pitched sound that only hyena's could produce. Sam laughed too, and Dean made a low resonating sound in his chest.

They all went up stairs, and Sam pulled out three steaks for each of the weres. Apparently, table manners did not carry through the transformation. Dean and Rose tore through the meat like it was candy, sending little chunks of meat flying. One piece was so fortunate to land on Sam's cheek. Rose saw it, and leaned over to lick it off. Sam laughed at the gesture, whipping the dog slime off his face. But then he saw the look Dean gave him. Dean wiggled his eyebrows, and Sam could feel his cheeks flush.

After they had eaten, Rose motioned for Sam and Dean to follow her out back. Curious, the brothers stepped out to a porch and gasped. Planted in the huge yard behind the house was the BIGGEST cotton wood tree the brothers had ever seen. Rose laughed at their expressions, then took a running leap into the branches. The bright moonlight outlined her figure. Dean ran after her and did like wise, and it wasn't long before the two were's were bounding through the branches of the cotton wood like monkeys instead of their respected animals. Sam watched them for a while. He felt a feeling grow inside him that he couldn't place. But then he realized; it was envy.

A small little meow caught Sam's attention, and he looked up to see Rose and Dean on the same branch, watching him. He could see the lens' of their eyes glowing. Rose patted the spot on the branch next to her, and Sam realized that they wanted him to climb up there, too.

Sam shrugged, and walked to the base of the tree. The grooved bark was easy enough for Sam to find many foot and hand holes. Sam scaled though the branches and the twigs until he was just about seven feet below Dean and Rose. He didn't know how they managed to stay on those thin branches without snapping them. Sam stepped on one spindly branch and tested his weight. It seemed like it would hold, but when he pushed off to grab for an over hanging bridge, there was a sharp crack and suddenly Sam was burning his palm against the bark of the trunk. Something grabbed his arm and snatched him away from the trunk, dangling him in mid air. Sam looked up to see Rose hanging upside-down from a branch, her red mane hanging in her face. She hoisted Sam up onto her back and climbed the rest of the way to the branch where Dean was waiting.

Dean was making a coughing growl-like sound, his mouth hanging open loosely. The branch shook as Sam settled in beside Rose, and she smiled at him again. They had a clear view through the trees to the moon from there, and for a long time, no one said anything.

Another thing were's liked was warm milk. And after Dean drank about a liter of it, he was out like a light, sprawled on his back on a plush rug sleeping happily, his tail swishing back and forth. Sam sat down on the couch, tired as well, but not quite ready to go to sleep. Rose sat down next to him, curled up and put her head on his leg. Sam laughed at how domestic she was acting. But still had no doubt that she could tear him to shreds if he made one wrong move.

Rose grabbed a remote control across the couch and turned on a TV that Sam thought would never work again. She settled back down after switching to Animal Planet, licking her lips and sighing on Sam's knee. Unconsciously, Sam started to scratch her behind her ear, and stroke her wild red mane. Rose leaned into the hand and moaned, a definite sign that she approved. They watched Animal Planet for a while, making their way through "Meerkat Manor" and "Growing Up Cheetah". Sam finally fell asleep sometime in the night, Rose's warmth substituting as a blanket.


	8. Siblings and Singing

Sam and Dean and Rose set off to find the cure. But first...

_

* * *

_

When Dean woke up in the morning, he was shirtless and lying on a course woolen doggy bed. As a tiger, he had been able to curl up, bring his legs up to his face and not feel an uncomfortable pull in his spine. Like he was now. Dean moaned loudly as he untucked from the awkward position. His pants were torn and shred, nothing left but ripped streams below the knee.

The sun was shining through the dirty windows, and Dean could swear he smelled bacon cooking. He sat, up, stretched his sore muscles, and went to investigate in Rose' makeshift kitchen. Before he entered, Dean stopped. His pants were shredded, and he didn't have a shirt or shoes on. He doubled back and went outside to his car. The chilly morning air made goose bumps pop up on his skin. He looked at them strangely. It was odd to think that not a few hours ago, all those tiny hairs had been long red and black fur. He proceeded out to the Impala and opened the trunk. Pulling a shirt and socks out of his duffle bag, Dean tugged it over his head as he walked back inside. Sam was still asleep on the couch.

Walking into the kitchen, Dean immediately spied Rose standing next to an electric plug-in stove top. She looked to see him and smiled.

"How did I know I would be you coming to call first?"

Dean touched the tip of his nose. "Honey, that smell bring in lots of wild animals."

Rose laughed, turning the bacon over a third time. She took one of the raw strips from the package and tossed it to Dean. He caught it with his fingers and smiled at her.

"That'll hold you over until it's done." She watched, pleased as Dean willingly took a bite out of it. "The best part is the fat."

Dean smiled. Rose put her fork down and went to sit at the table next to Dean.

"So Dean, now that the worst is over," Rose' tone was careful. "It's time we talk about he we're going to track Morgan down."

Her entire demeanor had changed, and it was so sudden and so complete, it took Dean a little by surprise. Nevertheless, Dean swallowed his bit of bacon and leaned forward in is chair.

"I thought you would never ask." He said with a sly smile. "But we should wait until Sam wakes up, then we can talk."

Rose agreed, and got up to cook the rest of the bacon. Dean watched her a little, and then a question rose in his mind.

"Hey, you mentioned something about a mark, earlier." Dean crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Do I have it? Now that I've gone through the transformation?"

Rose finished laying down some more bacon and walked over to Dean. She got up right next to his face, her eyes boring deep into him.

"Yep, you've got it alright." She said stepping back. "You had a yellow one before, but I think that was just part of your eye."

"A yellow what? What is it?"

"A ring in your eye. After the first transformation, a golden ring appears in the eye, usually on the outside, but for some reason it's the inside for you."

"There's always 'some reason' for me." Dean mumbled. He saw the look that Rose gave him and waved his hand, brushing the subject off.

"When we came across your little tussle in the forest a while ago, it seemed like you and Morgan split off into two directions. Why did you come here?" Dean asked.

"I cam here for help." Rose said, forking the bacon out onto a plate. "What you guys saw in the woods was actually my seventh confrontation with Morgan. She's really strong. Stronger than you would think. I've finally realized that I can't face her alone. So I came here to find someone."

"Who's here that would want to help us?" A voice said from the door. Dean and Rose turned to see Sam leaning against the frame, rubbing that sleep from one eye. Rose smiled at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said coming up to him. She held out the plate to Sam, and Dean watched with jealousy as Sam choose the piece of bacon with the most fat on it. Why did he get first pick?

"The thing about following Morgan's trial for five years is that you also come across what she leaves behind. Since Morgan bites a new person every couple of months, there are plenty of were's out there gunning for her as well as the cure. Right now, I got them all on stand by, because I didn't know what to do with them. I guess Morgan never thought that all her precious children would be seeking revenge."

"Wait, did you say that she's been at this for five years?" Sam asked, incredulous. Rose nodded. "How come we've never heard anything about this?"

"Morgan is very careful. So am I. Morgan chooses people with a low-life, probably someone who wouldn't be missed." Dean scoffed. Rose cracked two eggs into a bowl filled with mixing powder. "And then I run across them, make sure they're sound of mind, know what's going on, and are equipped for the future."

"What do you mean by, 'if they're sound of mind'?" Dean asked, leaning forward.

The batter sizzled as Rose poured it delicately in small circles in a pan. "Well, you see, sometimes people don't handle the whole situation very well."

"I bet not." Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

"It messes with their minds. Some go bloodthirsty. Some power crazy. Others give in to the animal side completely. Those are the ones that are dangerous to people. So I make sure that they understand what exactly is going on, and that they know how to control themselves."

"And if they don't?" Sam asked.

Rose paused, putting the bowl down and staring out the window with a solemn look. Sam and Dean immediately understood.

"Hey, it's no different then what we would have done." Sam said. Rose dropped her hands to her sides.

"No, you've never killed one of your siblings. For you, it would have been like killing Dean."

Sam and Dean dropped their gazes. There was silence, and Rose sighed and flipped and pressed the pancakes.

"Sorry, guys. Just, sometimes, I get so tired, you know?" She said, apologetic.

"Oh, believe us. We know." Dean said.

Rose put the pancakes on another plate beside the bacon and set more plates in front of Sam and Dean. A syrup pitcher and butter boat were soon followed.

"You know, for a person who chooses to live in run down houses, you have a lot of class." Sam said with a smile. He couldn't remember eating food that was this good for free.

"I work with what I've got." Rose said with a shrug.

"Wait, the whole thing you said about killing your siblings…" Dean had paused in his eating, calculations and connection going on behind his eyes. "Does that make you and I brother and sister?"

Rose paused. "Yeah, I guess. In a way it does."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Dude, we have a sister."

* * *

After breakfast, The brothers and their new "sister" finished getting dressed and departed the house. Walking outside, the brothers uncovered the Impala from where they had hidden it a couple of nights ago. Rose gapped at the car.

"There is going to be a problem is there?" Dean asked, getting in her line of sight.

"No, not at all! It just reminds me so much of my old car!" Rose ran a hand delicately over the black gloss. "But it got stolen."

"Oh, really? Your into the oldies?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah. It only got worse after the seventies." Rose rolled her eyes.

Dean stared incredulous at her. When she went around to put her stuff in the trunk, Dean caught Sam's eye. He mouthed the words Oh my god to Sam, then gave a silent prayer of thanks to the sky.

When they hit the road, Dean turned to the back seat. "So where is this friend of yours."

"He lives just off the highway on the outskirts. I'll show you the way." Rose paused then cocked her head. "Dude, is that The Styx?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"TURN IT UP!" Rose yelled.

Dean smiled. Sam gave him a pleading look. "Majority rules, Sammy. You lose."

Dean turned the knob and soon both Dean and Rose were belting "Renegade" at the top of their lungs. Rose a little more in-tune than Dean.

Sam rubbed his temple. "Wow, she really could be your sister."

Rose nudged Sam with her elbow and started banging her head with the rhythm. Sam smiled but shook his head. She nudged him again and again and again. Sam finally gave in and started singing with Rose and Dean.

____

The jig is up, the news is out

They finally found me

The renegade who had it made

Retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This'll be the end today

Of a wanted Man.

* * *

A/N: Hello. So I felt bad about giving you guys only two chapters. And thank you so much to the ONE person who commented and told me to keep going!

Anyway, hope you guys's enjoy it. Please! Read, review, and enjoy!


	9. Victims and Videos

Dean, Sam, and Rose arrive at their destination. But they find something they didn't expect...

* * *

The brothers and Rose arrived in the small town of Clarksville, Minnesota in the late afternoon. Driving through the suburbs of a not-that-bad-off neighborhood, Rose directed Dean until they were parked in front of a house that lay just at the outskirts. The house was nothing special, but when Dean and Rose got out of the car, they both froze. Sam watched as they both tilted their heads back. Dean had his mouth hanging slightly open and Rose was inhaling deeply through her nose.

"What is it?" Sam asked, getting a little worried.

There was no denying the coppery smell that Dean could detect with the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Blood. And lot's of it.

"Be ready, Sam." Dean said reaching for his gun. Sam did likewise, and with cautious steps, they walked up to the house. Outside, the house seemed quiet, serene except for the knob on the front door having been ripped completely off. Inside the house was a completely different story.

Furniture was in pieces all over, and the walls had been redecorated with scratch marks and blood. Clumps of furry skin lay in oozing messes on the floor. Now that they were in the middle of it, Sam could definitely smell it.

"It looks like two hellhounds battled it out in here." Dean scrunched his nose.

"Not quite, but close." Rose was looking around. "Morgan was here."

Rose walked through the house and into the kitchen. Sam and Dean followed her in there. She observed the kitchen, then spun around to the brothers.

"Galvin's not here." She said, fear and shock in her voice.

Galvin must have been the were that Rose was going to meet. Dean stepped towards Rose. "If there isn't a body, that means he's still alive. That's good news, right?"

"Hang on a sec, what's that there?" Sam said, pointing to something on the table in the middle of the room. There was a neatly folded piece of paper sitting delicately in the middle of the table. Rose picked it up, unfolded it, and scanned over it. Her mouth dropped open and she seemed to go pale.

"Rose, what is it?" Dean asked. Rose pinched her lips together and gave the brothers the note. It had only a few sentences on it. _You've got my attention. And now I have him. It's time we settle what was started a long time ago._

"Settle?" Sam read allowed. "What does that mean?"

Rose looked at the ground. "Galvin and I were some of the first people that Morgan turned about two years ago. We've been looking out for each other ever since. I've been following Morgan across the country trying to stop her, and then I would usually send the people she turned to Galvin to be looked after." Rose's face went a little pale. "Morgan probably suspected that we were going to take her down. What if she has him? What if-"

"Rose, calm down." Sam put his hands on her shaking arms. "We'll find him. I promise." Sam looked out the window. "You can both do it tonight, when the moon is full. It'll be easier then, right?" Both Dean and Rose nodded. "Then we better get you guys ready."

* * *

That night, Dean and Rose were outside sniffing the air and the ground, trying to find any traces of Galvin or Morgan. The streets were a dud, and so was the front and back yards. Dean was out scouring the bare field that was under construction for more houses, and by the way he was grumbling, he wasn't having much luck. Rose whimpered and turned to go back to the house. Sam followed her inside. They had cleaned up the blood and gore, but there were still some faint stains on the walls and furniture.

"There has to be something we missed." Sam said contemplative. "They couldn't have just vanished without a trace."

Rose looked at him with her watery eyes. Her sad face pulled a heartstring in Sam. He wondered if that was what his brother felt when he did his puppy eyes.

They had searched through the house just to make sure the there was nothing else that had been left behind. But now, Sam saw a door that he hadn't seen before. There were scratch marks around the handle and the door frame, more so than on any of the other doors. Sam tested the door knob, and the door fell off it's hinges and slid down some stairs into darkness. Rose rushed over at the sound of the crash, and stared wide eyed at Sam.

"Go get Dean." Sam said. Rose nodded and sprinted out the door.

Sam crept down the stairs slowly, finding the light switched on one of the support structures at the bottom. Sam snapped it on.

Despite the mess that had been left upstairs, it seemed that the fight had centered into this room. There was a broken bottle on the floor, blood surrounding it. Sam heard the whir of a machine and turned to see a set up of computers and monitors that was way more advanced than anything Sam had seen. A couple of the monitors were broken and smashed to the floor, and one had a large blood spatter across it. Sam heard the sound of clicking paws on the floor above and then the scramble of the two were's coming down the stairs. Sam turned to see them both stop short and survey the wreck. Rose went to stand next to Sam, but her eyes remained on the broken bottle on the floor.

Sam sat down at the computer and pressed a button on the keyboard. The monitors came to life and showed many icons and programs that were state of the art. Rose and Dean went to stand on either side of Sam. Dean gave a growl. _What are you doing?_

"I don't know yet." Sam rubbed his forehead. "I guess I'll check the recent history, see if there's anything useful." Sam clicked on the key board. "Well, there's not much. It looks like it's been cleared recently. Except…" Sam moved the mouse over a file. "There's a video file right here."

Rose yipped, and Sam double clicked the file. A window popped open, and showed the date of the video as being taken not only two days ago. All three looked at each other, and Rose nodded her head once. Sam pressed the play button.

Everything was blurry at first as the camera was being positioned. Then it settled on a young man's face. He had medium tan skin and short black hair. He was tall, and had a muscular build. His eyes were a deep brown with the mark of the were. Behind him was the room they were in, only clean and without the blood and scratch marks. There was the sound of his heavy breathing and lots of scratching coming from the door up the stairs.

"Rose." The man, who must have been Galvin said. There was a howl of a wolf on the background. Galvin looked over his shoulder then back at the camera. "She's here."

Rose gave a whimper, letting her ears droop.

"Go back Rose." Galvin continued. "Go back."

The scratching on the door became fiercer. Galvin turned away and walked over to a shelf against the wall. He picked up a bottle filled with a dark liquid. Galvin unstopped it, and brought it to his lips. He drank a few mouthfuls with a strained face. When he brought it down, he gasped and shuddered. The bottle slipped from his hands and crashed to the ground. Galvin groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head. Already the three observers could see his structure changing. The door upstairs sounded like it was beginning to splinter. Galvin stumbled to a dark corner of the basement that the camera light didn't illuminate. Suddenly the door burst open and a large figure leapt down the stairs. It stood on two legs and was covered in alternating patterns of white and light-grey. It had a wolf head and vicious looking claws. The plump, fur-covered extremities on its chest portrayed that it was a female. Morgan.

Morgan was growling softly, scanning the basement for Galvin. She spied the broken bottle on the floor and bent down to sniff it. She snuffed and backed away. Morgan seemed confused as to where Galvin had gone. She couldn't smell him, and couldn't peer into the dark corner. She turned so she was facing the computers. Sam, Dean, and Rose saw the glint of animal eyes behind her, and suddenly there was a giant roar.

Morgan was swept off the ground and into the computer screens by something big, black, and furry. The camera went dark for a few seconds, but the sounds of snarling and roaring could still be heard. Then things came back, and Sam and Dean saw a creature they had never seen before. It looked much like Morgan, but it had no tail and its ears and muzzle were smaller. It's fingers were short, but had long claws. It's head was massive, and looked like that of a bear. The werebear and werewolf circled each other. The bear gave a deep throated roar and charged at Morgan. Galvin swung one arm, and the claws raked deep across Morgan's side, sending blood spatters flying at the computers. Morgan growled and jumped at Galvin. She landed on his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her jaws bit down on one of his ears. Galvin threw his body into a wall, and Morgan slumped to the ground. Morgan shook her head and growled at Galvin. Galvin sneered back, then turned and sprinted up the stairs. Morgan gave persuit.

The three sat there and listened to the sounds of snarling and growling, as well at things breaking and walls being crashed into. It went on for only a couple of minutes.

Then Galvin flew down the stairs back into view. His body was bloody and there was a large chunk missing out of his shoulder. His healing powers didn't seem to be able to keep up with the damage. He crawled towards the computers, giving an exhausted moan. Galvin lifted his head and looked at the camera, and it seemed as if he was looking all three of them dead in the eye.

Then Morgan appeared behind Galvin. She was also torn and tattered in some places. She stood over Galvin, looking down at him with a look of hatred. She placed a foot on Galvin's back, and crouched low, next to his face. She wrapped her jaws around his neck, and twisted her head sharply.

The loud crack made all three of them wince. Galvin fell limp to the floor, and didn't move. He started to change back to human, and so did Morgan. Soon she was standing there naked over Galvin's body, covered on scratch marks and blood covering her mouth. Morgan wiped her mouth, and went upstairs, she took the door with her and put it back into place. She came back down a minute later wearing clothes, and heaved Galvin up over her shoulder. She turned and walked to the back of the basement, disappearing into the darkness. She never returned. The rest of the video played out until there was no more capacity.

Sam, Dean, and Rose sat there staring at the monitor for a while, shocked with what they had seen. Then, slowly, they all turned towards the back of the basement, to where Morgan had taken Galvin away into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So I guess this is up kinds early, isn't it. I don't another set ready for you guys, but I was proud of this chapter, giving it the whole cloverfeild/blair witch project feel at the end. Fear not, dear readers, Galvin is not dead. I'm not that type of writer.

More reviews would be nice! And keep an eye out for my new supernatural story, "Praecordia." If you like weretiger Dean in this, then you will LOVE weretiger Dean in that one. In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy!


	10. Tunnels and Terrors

Sam, Dean, and Rose continue to investigate.

* * *

Sam got up from his seat at the computer and walked over to the far wall of the basement. The corner was covered in shadow, the only light coming from the stack of monitors at the other end. Sam held his hand out and slowly inched forward. His hand came into contact with cold cement.

Sam put both hands on the wall. He felt the wall up and down, side to side. He felt a crack in the wall, jagged and small. He ran his fingers along the crack. It ran all up and down the wall, from top to bottom. Sam stretched his hand the other way, and felt where the connections of the two walls came together. It was solid there, and the thought of there being a door here started to fade from Sam's mind. As he looked over his shoulder at Dean and Rose, he saw the outline of another crack on the adjacent wall. A thought occurred to Sam, and he called for Dean and Rose to come over.

Under Sam's instructions, both were's leaned up against one wall on the far side of the crack, and pushed. At first, nothing happened, but them dust started to crumble down from the ceiling and the wall finally gave away. The other side of the wall came up where the crack was, and as Dean and Rose pushed their wall in, the other came out even farther.

After they had gotten the cement wall opened, all three of them stood before a long, dark tunnel, leading deep into the bowels of the earth. Sam pulled a flashlight out from his jacket and turned it on, illuminating the dirt and support structures like the inside of a mine. He took a step forward, but Dean laid a huge paw on his shoulder and chuffed. He stepped in front of Sam and took the flashlight. Sam and Rose fell into step behind Dean.

The tunnel was long and uneven. At some parts it was steep going up hill, and other parts it was slippery going down. Sam didn't know how long they had been in the tunnel, but he was beginning to worry about the flashlight. It had dimmed significantly as they journeyed, barely able to light up five feet in front of Dean.

_Why didn't I put new batteries in it like I planned to!_ Sam shouted at himself in his head. But it didn't seem like he was going to need it much longer. The tunnel was slopping up now, a slab of concrete firmly in place in the ceiling. Dean looked at Sam and Rose, then pushed against it with one shoulder. It shuddered a little, but didn't budge. Dean grumbled a little and motioned for Rose to help him. Sam decided it wouldn't hurt if he pitched in a little too. All three pushed against the slab and it finally came loose, making it easier to lift. But they heard voices on the other side, and immediately fell silent. Dean pushed up on the slab a little with one hand, letting a small window of light allow them to see.

It seemed like they were in some sort of basement, or more specifically, a boiler room. Pipes were everywhere, steam leaking out of some of them. Were animals were all over the place, at least fifteen in total. Leopards, jaguars, boars, crocodiles, foxes, lions, wolves, and a wide array of other animals walked and rushed about, carrying tools and guns and other weapons throughout the entire joint. One werelizard was standing by a furnace melting down silver into bullet casts. There was cleaning, repairing, upgrading. If Sam didn't know better, it looked like they were preparing for war.

But why? Why were these were's gathered together? Dean and Rose looked at each other, then at Sam.

But he was staring at a werewolf standing next to a table. She was inspecting the weapons that were good to go, her light grey and white fur freshly cleaned.

Morgan turned and inspected the work going on around her. She had a hard look on her face, and the other were's around her looked at her with a weary eye. There was the sound of cluttering metal, and Morgan spun around. A distressed werecat had spilled a box of parts, and now the components were scattered al over the floor. Morgan narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. As the cat stooped down to pick up the parts, Morgan grabbed the creature by the neck and hoisted it up by the scruff to muzzle level. She barked viciously in it's face, and threw the thing down on the floor. It frantically picked up all the pieces and scurried off the where it was originally headed.

Morgan growled to herself and snapped at all the other creatures that had fallen still to watch the spectacle. They buried themselves in their work once again and Morgan walked out of sight. Sam released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Dean lifted the slab up a little higher, allowing them all a better view of the lair. Sam looked around, and spotted two were standing next to a wall, a chained figure hanging on the wall behind them. Sam tapped Rose's shoulder, pointing at the man. He was beaten and bruised, covered in dirt and only tattered clothes hanging from his body. Rose's breath hitched.

Galvin, stirred a little, and one of the were's that were guarding him turned. Galvin lifted his head, one of his eyes swollen shut. He took a quick look around, and all three watchers could see the pain welling up in his eyes. But before he could scream, the were punched him, knocking him out and making blood spill from his mouth.

Rose yowled.

All were's stopped there work an immediately and looked towards the hatch were Sam, Dean, and Rose were peering out. Morgan spun and immediately recognized Dean as one of her own. But he was with Rose. How did she…? She curled her lips back and snarled.

"Time to go!" Sam said.

Just before the wave of werecreatures came down on them, Dean let the concrete slab fall, squishing the fingers of some unfortunate. Sam's flash light had gone out, leaving them all in complete darkness. Sam tripped and fell in the floor of the tunnel, he screamed out into the darkness, and someone, he couldn't tell if it was Dean or Rose, grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him onto their back. Sam grabbed onto their mane and hung on for dear life. By the galloping motion Sam was feeling, who ever he was riding was running on all fours. Snarling and growling filled the cave, echoing around Sam, making the hoard of monsters seem right behind him and in front of them as well.

After running at full speed for a few seconds, Sam and his rescuer took a hard right and skidded to a stop. Sam slid off as whoever stood up, and was immediately pushed against a wall, a fuzzy paw pressed against his mouth. The animal noises got louder, and Sam could hear the scraping of dirt as countless numbers of animals ran past them. The horrible noises disappeared down the tunnel, and Sam was finally released, taking in a huge breathe. A low growl rumbled right next to Sam's head. A hand gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him forward. The three walked back towards the house in silence.

* * *

When they reached the opening to the basement, both Dean and Rose leaned out and sniffed the air, to see if anybody was inside the house. Everything seemed clear. Just as the three stepped out into the basement, the first rays of sunrise drifted down from the stairs. Dean and Rose stiffened grimaced, and backed away into the tunnel. Sam took a step towards the tunnel, but somebody roared at him, making him jump back. Sam scrunched his face at the sound of bones crunching and snapping, animal growls turning into human moans. After a while, the sounds died down, and Sam could hear the two gasping.

"Sam…?" Dean spoke out.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" Rose said, her voice raspy. "Could you go find us some clothes?"

* * *

A/N: So...one of my friends, who I'd known since elementary school, and played soccer with, and played the trumpet with, and went to the same church with, put a gun in his mouth Wednesday night. He took everyone by surprise, he never seemed to be unhappy, he didn't say anything to anyone. I've been asked to be one of the people to carry his coffin(casket just doesn't sound right) at his funeral. I hadn't talked to him or even seen him in weeks. I never got to say good bye...

I've been in this situation before. My best friend in second grade died of cancer, and I was sick at the time. Didn't get to say good bye to him either... But after you turn twelve the brain is capable of higher levels of grief. So now it's harder. When I found out it was like I got hit by a train.

read, review, and enjoy.


	11. Descendants and Desicions

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Sam and Dean discover some secrets about Rose.

Sam ran upstairs and out into the Impala. Dean and Rose's bags were stashed in the back. Sam pulled out some basic underwear, jeans, and shirt for his brother. But he felt uncomfortable in digging through Rose's things. So he just hauled the bag over his shoulder and into the house. Going back downstairs, the light had illuminated the opening of the tunnel. He saw Dean and Rose sitting with their bare backs to the entrance. Sam tossed Dean's clothes at the back of his head, and slumped Rose's bag on the ground next to her. Dean put his clothes on quickly, but Rose took a little more time. As soon as they were all dressed, they soundlessly went up stairs out to the front porch, and out to the front step to sit down. They sat there contemplating what they saw until Dean finally spoke.

"Is it just me, or was she preparing for a war?" Sam and Rose nodded in silent agreement. "Is all of that meant for us?"

Rose winced. "Not exactly…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then her. "Care to explain?"

She bowed her head. "I guess you guys might have expected that I haven't been completely honest with you." Sam had a bad feeling. "The truth is that, I wasn't turned by Morgan five months ago." Rose paused, trying to figure out the best way to put it. "I actually turned _her_ five years ago."

Sam felt his mouth go dry. "Why are you telling us now? Why not right when we met you?"

"If you found out you had met the dame of the worst were in history, what would you have done?"

She had a point. "Don't worry. We already tried the theory of killing the first were. It doesn't work." Sam explained, thinking back to the case with Madison.

"Still, you hunters always shoot first, ask questions later."

Dean huffed. "So why? Why Morgan, there must have been a reason?"

Rose hesitated. "There's a certain age in humans when they are just right for turning. They are strong, but they are wise as well. I may not look it, but I've actually been alive for around sixty years. My father was a descendant of the African tribe that chose the hyena as it's symbol of power that night a long time ago. The mission then was to bring the people back to the moon. It's still the same today. Over generations, magic and beliefs get lost, and people refused the power to transform. What I do, and also what Galvin does is find the descendants of the tribes and clans from long ago and revive the lineage that lies within them."

"So Morgan really is the descendant of a South American tribe? That's why you turned her." Sam speculated.

"Yes," Rose said. "I was at a college looking for these descendants, and Morgan just so happened to be my room mate. When I had gotten to know her, I discovered that she had a very rough childhood. But she was driven, strong, and confident. So I told her about her lineage and gave her the choice of accepting her power. She did not hesitate." Rose stopped. "I just didn't know that she was actually twisted into a power hungry, revenge seeking killer by the very idea."

Dean and Sam sat on the porch step, absorbing the information Rose had finally shared. Sam turned to Rose.

"Wait, how can you tell if you've found these descendants?"

"It's kind of a feeling, and also a scent." Rose shrugged. "It's very faint, and takes a lot of experience trying to identify."

"I don't suppose that would mean Morgan is also turning descendants?" Dean asked. Rose smirked.

"Sorry Dean, but I don't think you guys are any descendants, as far as I can tell. It's actually very dangerous to turn people who aren't descendants, because it's not in their blood. But then there are people like you, Dean, who take it very well, almost like they are descendants."

"So, big question number one," Dean stated. "Why is Morgan waging war against you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm trying to kill her. To stop her conquest for supreme control over the were's in the world. I've been trying to stop her for four years, but she had already gotten very powerful when I found out what she was doing. I guess that because I was so close to finishing her last time, that she finally got fed up with me."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked. "How is she getting strong?"

"For every person that a were turns, that were shares the strength with their sire, and also with any siblings that is also created. As well as any were's that the were descendant turns."

"So all those were's making the weapons, those were her descendants and the descendants of her descendants?"

"That's correct. And judging by the number of were's…"

_Invincible_, was the word that came to Sam's mind. But then Sam turned to Dean. "So does that mean that you're also as strong as her?"

Dean cocked his head. "If what Rose says is true, then…yeah, I guess so."

"But what about you, Rose?" Sam turned back to her. "You said you've been at this for sixty years."

"Yes, Sam, but I've only been turning descendants, which are few and far between. Morgan's been turning the first hick she sees every couple of months." Dean growled. "No offense."

"But aren't you and Galvin siblings? Doesn't that make all of his descendants connected to you as well? And Morgan is you're descendant, which makes all of hers connected to you as well."

"I am more powerful than her Sam, but not by much. And there's also the consideration that she's probably had her people creating more were's as well, where as Galvin and I have told ours not to. The connection only last through two generations."

"But then you also have Dean!" Sam exclaimed, getting excited. "Who has the power of all his siblings."

"But Sam," Dean said, finally catching up with the conversation. "She also has the connection with all of Rose's and Galvin's descendants, making them her siblings."

Sam thought about that. As far as he was concerned, both were's were extremely powerful.

"So what choices does that leave?" Sam said gruffly. "We can sit here and let her build her army, or we can build our own."

Rose was staring off into the distance. "So that's what Galvin meant."

"What?"

"In the video message, he told me to 'go back'." Rose explained. "In times or hardship, there's an old school we would all go to, it's not far from here. In one of the classrooms, there's the contact information of all the were's Galvin and I have ever turned. We've only ever used it once, and it was a terrible idea, and we promised ourselves we would never go back."

"So Galvin is basically telling you to fight back." Sam stood. "Rose, if all that you've told us is true, then we can take down Morgan and her siblings." Rose gave him a unconvinced look. "And I'm not sure that we have much choice."

"And besides," Dean said also standing. "We aren't really the type to sit around and wait to be hunted. I'm ready for the fight. What about you Rose?"

Rose contemplated a while, and finally stood, her face set. "I'm getting tired of Morgan as well. I think it's about time to bring the entire were world crashing down on her."

Sam and Dean smiled. They all turned towards the Impala and climbed in. Dean was about to start the car, but stopped as a thought struck him.

"So does that mean you're not our sister?"

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the extremely long wait. I had end of school and then a humongously busy summer. Finally got around to typing a little more today. Sorry it's a pretty short chapter. But I am still writing it. I'm not dead.

As always, read, review, and enjoy!


	12. Organizing and Outnumbering

The trio start to get everything together. But in the end, will it really matter?

* * *

_Hey, Ethan, It's Rose. Hope things are going well for you. Listen, there's something big happening. We really need you. You know where we are._

_Crystal Harring, this is Dean Winchester. I'm a friend of Rose. We're gathering everyone for an emergency. Call back for more details._

_Tish? It's Rose. I need you to meet me. We've got a problem._

_This is Sam Winchester trying to reach Nathan Joklin. Rose is calling everyone together. Give us a call. Hope to see you soon._

The first few came within days. When the trio had first gotten there, summer had begun, and the school was let out. But the school still had a public library to run. Rose, Sam, and Dean walked inside the Library where there was a small old woman sitting at the reception desk. Rose smiled when she saw her. She walked up to the reception desk and dinged the bell. The woman jumped and looked up at Rose.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Don't you recognize me, Grammy?" Rose asked kindly.

The woman squinted at Rose, then fumbled for a pair of glasses hanging around her neck. When she had them firmly placed on her nose, she blinked at Rose.

The old woman gave a little gasp and rushed around the side of the counter and wrapped her skinny arms around Rose. Rose chuckled lightly and grasped the woman gently. After a few seconds of embrace, Rose pushed the woman away and looked her in the eyes.

"We got an issue, Grammy." Rose said sternly. "I need to get everyone, and I mean _everyone_, to come here."

The old woman sighed and took Roses hand. "I had always hoped I wouldn't live to see another day like this." Patting her hand, Grammy went around the library desk and pulled out a set of keys. She led the way out of the library and down the academic hall of the school, which was spread out between three stories. At the very end of the hall was a double door. Grammy unlocked it and ushered the three inside. It was a large room, with different sized lockers lining the walls. The floor was separated into different raised levels, which curled around on either side of the room making an arc.

"This is the band room," Grammy said to Sam and Dean. "Rose used to play the clarinet."

"Grammy!" Rose chided. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the back of the room towards the lockers. She opened one locker and pulled out a thick book that was embroidered with stars. She walked back down the risers and slammed the book down on the masters stand in the middle of the room. Sam and Dean looked at it.

"Is that the contact book?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"It's very big." Dean commented.

"Sixty years worth of contacts."

Grammy looked between them all, then clapped her hands together. "Well then, I guess I will leave you all to it."

She scurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. The three watched her leave, then looked at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

Sam and Dean sighed, then pulled out their cell phones. It took around two days to contact everyone in the book. When they were finished, Rose told Sam and Dean that each were had a safe word that was used to identify them. The word was written down next to their contact. And so they waited.

The next day, as they waited in the band room, with Dean playing around with the percussion instruments, there was a sudden knock on the door. Sam and Rose looked up. Upon opening the door, a rather large, long-haired blond woman stood outside. Sam looked her up and down.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I got a call from Rose. Is she here?" The woman asked. Sam opened the door to reveal Rose standing behind him. Rose looked a little confused as she saw the woman, then realization dawned on her.

"Rachel?" Rose asked. The woman smiled and nodded. "Wow…you look…different."

"I know, I've put on a few pounds." Rachel shrugged, "But I found out it actually helps with my were, being a polar bear and all."

Rose smiled. "I can see how that makes sense."

Sam was about to open the door when Rose stopped him. "Do you remember?"

Rachel stood there for a while, contemplating, then she stood straight and whispered a word.

"Spring."

Rose nodded and Sam let the woman into the classroom. She walked in and looked around. "Man, does this sure bring back memories."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Were you a band geek, too?" Rose elbowed Sam. Rachel turned to him.

"No. But this is where we met the first time something like this happened."

Sam was taken aback. He remembered hearing Rose say that she had used the contact book before, and also that it had turned out to be a bad idea. Sam was almost inclined to ask, but there was a sudden, very loud crash as two cymbals fell to the floor. Dean covered his ears and came out from behind the base drum. To him, the crash had been like standing next to a sound grenade. The ringing in his ears was soon replaced by a high pitched whining. After that died down, Dean was still dazed and confused. He saw the new woman who had just entered, and was a little confused by what he saw. Her form kept shifting back and forth between a large woman and a silver haired bear. Dean blinked his eyes rapidly. Her form finally settled into her human form, but Dean still had this feeling about her. Something ancient and powerful that flowed through her veins. Dean could see the mark of the were clearly on the outside of her iris.

"You're not a descendant…" The woman said critically. She turned to Rose. "Is he one of Morgan's?" Rose nodded and the woman turned to look at Dean cautiously.

"My name's Rachel." She said, holding out her hand in greeting. Dean shook it, giving his name as well. "So what are you?"

Dean lifted an eyebrow, confused by the strange question. "What kind of animal." Rachel said, edgy.

"Oh. Uh, tiger, and you?"

"Polar Bear. My ancestors were Nordic."

Dean shrugged. "My ancestors were everywhere."

No sooner could somebody else say anything than there was another knock on the door. And it continued like this, with people giving their safe word. Everyone that came in regarded Dean cautiously, and likewise, he felt that same ancient power in all of them. These were's were definitely different from the scrambling, scared were's they had seen in Morgan's lair. These were confident, secure people. They carried themselves with a certain pride that was both awesome and frightening. That first day, about thirty showed up, each and everyone a unique heritage with a different animal. They sat down on the different levels of the band room, chatting quietly or simply keeping to themselves.

When it got to the point that they had stopped coming in masses and simply began to trickle in was when Rose decided she would start the meeting.

Rose walked up to the Masters stand and called everyone's attention.

"I just want to start off saying thank you for coming. I know that the last time this happened, we all swore it was the last." The brothers saw several people nod. "But this is different. I asked you all to come here to ask for your help."

Rose continued to explain the situation with Morgan, starting five years ago. How she had tracked her and followed her, discovering her vendetta and her patterns of turning people. Then she explained the situation with Dean, how they had come to find her. When she talked about Galvin, her throat became raspy and she had to clear herself several times. The journey through the tunnels, and the army of Morgan's were's that they had stumbled upon. When she fell silent, having caught up to present day, she looked around the room. Some faces were horror struck, and some were a blank slate. They started talking all at once, which soon turned into a shouting riot.

"So you're asking us to clean up another one of your messes, Rose?" A middle-aged man spoke above the rest. "How is this different from the last time?"

"It's different because now they have one of us." Rose said sternly. "You all know Galvin. He cared for you, taught you the ways and morals that you live by now. We all owe him something."

"But Rose," Rachel spoke up. "From what you've told us, Morgan is too powerful." Others agreed.

"It's true, she might have the numbers. But we have the strength of our ancestors as well." Rose looked at everyone on the room. "None of you should forget that bond. That the moon favors us above all other weres. We are her children, and I have no doubt that when we are in need, she will find a way to help us."

Some rolled their eyes at this. "Plus," Rose began again. "We have them."

She pointed at Sam and Dean standing behind her. Caught off guard by the sudden attention, they both fidgeted and stood up straight.

"What can they do?" Someone asked.

"They're hunters." Rose said. Almost everyone in the room grimaced. "They know things, they can help us. Plus, with Dean being on of Morgan's own, he can help us find her and he also has the strength of all of his siblings."

The room considered this, and some mumbled that this was a valid point. Sam got an uneasy feeling that Dean was stronger than he had first guessed.

Rose looked around the room, looking everyone of the were's in the eye.

"She only has fifteen or so were's under her command." Rose stated clearly. Sam and Dean nodded in confirmation, based on what they had seen in the tunnel. "There's at least thirty of us. But, however, that doesn't mean that the fight-if that's what it comes to-is going to be easy."

Suddenly Rose became very relaxed. The breathe whooshed out of her chest, and she slumped a little where she stood.

"Look, I know last time was…hard. My father was a great man, and his sacrifice will never be forgotten. But this time, we know better. We are stronger together. That is always true no matter which animal we are. There is a part of us that is still human, that tells us we have to stay together, to protect one another." Many people dropped their eyes. "Galvin is one of us. I know, deep down in my heart, that he would make the same mistake if it meant protecting us." Then Rose stood straight again, the mark of the were glowing in her eyes. "But I am not about to let that happen again. So the only alternative that we face, that Morgan has presented us with, is to stand and fight. Fight for what is ours."

The room was silent. Then a small woman with reddish-brown hair and green eyes stood up. Dean remembered her introducing herself as Tiffany, with Persian ancestors on her father's side. The werefalcon looked everyone in the room with her piercing eyes.

"I am willing to fight with you, Rose." She said in her strong voice. "I am willing to fight along side a friend, for a friend."

Rose smiled at Tiffany. Shortly after, another man stood up. "Me too," he exclaimed. More people stood up. Then the whole room had risen, fire in their eyes, with their fists clenched. Rose turned to Sam and Dean.

"Believe it or not, you guys are very important in this fight. We need you."

Sam and Dean smiled at Rose, and walked over to stand next to her. Rose grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. She took Dean's hand too, doing the same. Then she turned to the large group on front of her.

"Prepare for battle. We confront Morgan in a few days."

* * *

The next few days were packed with preparation. Some were's left the school to travel places in search of herbs that they needed to make a potion that Rose called kubadilisha. She told Sam and Dean that it was a potion discovered a long time ago that could force a transformation in a were. It was more painful than a regular full moon transformation, but it worked. It was the same black stuff that Galvin had drunk when he fought Morgan. Sam and Dean were also busy preparing, casting silver bullets and other things that Rose told them would be useful. There seemed to be a different kind of metal that was a weakness for specific kinds of were's; fools gold for birds, bronze for cats, sterling for hoofed animals, etc. Silver just so happened to be the grand master of all the metals. Spikes, knives, and anything pointy was made out of these metals.

Dean found himself extra busy, having to work both sides of the species. Some were's even volunteered to help them out if they weren't dealing with their own harmful metals. Sam basically had to do all the silver handling, which was a task in itself since silver was so hard to melt and form. But by the end of three days, thanks to the were's very suspicious resourcefulness, they had enough bullets to take down all the were's in the state.

During this time, scouts were also sent out. Were's with the special tracking abilities like wolves and some species of birds were disbanded to track Morgan's army and their movements. For a while, nothing had really changed. They were preparing just as hard as Rose and her were's.

Finally the night came when a werewolf and some of his band came crashing through the rooms of the band room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Rose walked up to the werewolf, looking him dead in the eye.

"They've mobilized." Rose said loudly. Everyone exchanged looks, all too wild to tell what they actually were.

"We hold up here until the brink." She said with a stone hard voice. Then she smiled. "Then we take them head on."

People laughed, snickered, and smiled with anticipation. The war had begun.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood at the top of the hill behind the school, facing the direction that Morgan's army should be marching towards them. Dean had already taken some kubadilisha. Like Rose had said, it was in fact a lot more painful. But there he stood now, stripes, tail and whiskers. The last full moon cycle had been almost a week ago, and the next one was a month away. Sam had a pack of more than a dozen silver bullets hanging at his side, plus an assortment of daggers for the different were's. It had taken him a while to memorize which metals went with which animals.

Soon they were joined by others. Animals, standing on two legs and carrying weapons of all kinds. The huffing of their breath filled the air. No one moved for a long time. The landscape around them was silent, filled with anxious trembles as the were's and Sam waited. And waited.

And waited.

Dean huffed. _I don't think they're coming_

A howl erupted in the distance. Everyone listened as the howl rose in pitch and then slowly died away. Everything lie still. Night had already washed over the land. Sam now found himself glad that he had over forty were's at his back.

Finally they saw them. And their numbers had grown. A lot. Over sixty were's, was Sam's guesstimate, and he could here some of the were's on his side begin to moan and chirp with worry. They almost started a commotion, until a high pitched laugh rang out over their heads and towards the oncoming hoard. Rose stepped in front of everyone, her weapons displayed in full glory in holders across her chest and back. She also wielded a spear proudly. She had that goofy dog grin on her face, and her laughter seemed more genuine than natural. Dean stepped up next to her and roared at the were's. More and more were's found their ground and gave their own battle cry. Sam smiled, too. The hoard was almost at the edge of the high school campus, and they were moving fast. Rose gave the signal to charge, and every were behind her took off at a full sprint.

When the two sides clashed, many people did not get sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOOOK! I'm alive I swear! Hopefully not many of you have abandoned me yet! I always try to finish what I start, which includes this story and the other ones as well. I knew Malus Hominus has become a well liked story, but please give this one a try! Thanks everybody. As always, read, review, and enjoy!


	13. Binding and Bears

The battle is fought with a big surprise, but the end is as hoped. But at what cost?

* * *

Sam's gun was unloaded within the first couple of minutes. Morgan had made it easy for Sam to distinguish between her minions and Rose's warriors, as all of those who served Morgan were decorated with an orange-red clay almost all over their bodies. Their weapons varied greatly from the ones that Rose and her scouts had collected. While Sam and the weres he fought with carried mostly blades with a few guns here and there, they carried rugged weapons that seemed makeshift and patched together. Kitchen knives that had been sharpened just a little too much, hunting bows, clubs, pistols, dusty old rifles. Sam even saw a wereboar with a pair of iron knuckles, as well as a werebull with a handheld taser. Their weapons ranged from being laughed at to being downright surprising. Table wear up to chainsaws. But Sam really had to admire their fighting spirit. It would usually take him all six shots to down just one of Morgan's weres. In which case he would have to defend himself with his silver knife in one hand, and reload his gun with the other while it swung from it's strap around Sam's shoulder.

But Sam seemed to be the only one who had to go the extra mile in terms of fighting. Rose's warriors were trained, ready, and somewhat bigger than the clay covered knock-offs. The descendants had weapons that were passed down through the generations, and some even had battle worn armor. Dean stayed mostly by Sam's side, noticing right away that the weres would try to take the easy way out and attack the only human. Dean would hold off the weres while Sam was stuck reloading, and in turn Sam would cover Dean's blind spots. Sam noticed something unusual when he took a second to step back and watch the weres fight with Dean. They would be coming at him, look him in the eye, and then hesitate in the attack. Just long enough for Dean to sneak in his own blow and knock them out cold. They didn't want to hurt Dean, Sam realized. They were technically his siblings. So wild animals or not, I guess weres have morals, too, Sam thought. He looked around for Rose. Her wild red mane was hard not to miss. She fought with a spear made out of a dark red wood with a sharpened black spear tip. She was swift and nimble, barely a scratch on her, and they had been fighting for what seemed like a good while. She would down werecrocs that were twice her size with ease, and she seemed to be skilled in some kind of fighting style that Sam couldn't identify. But at the same time, she also wasn't afraid to use her claws and teeth.

Sam realized he had been distracted by her, and a were had snuck up behind him. Sam spun around, but couldn't bring his arms up in time to block the swipe of claws. The claws raked across Sam's chest, and he was thrown back a good ten feet. He gasped as the pain shocked him. Sam heard a yelp from the were followed by a sick crunch, then Dean the weretiger was standing over him, and Sam could see the concern on his face. Sam sat up.

"I'm okay, it's not that deep." Sam said when he pulled his hand away from his chest, revealing a surprisingly little amount of blood. Dean slumped his shoulders in relief.

Both of them snapped their heads to the North as they heard a commotion. A howling had risen above the chaos. Sam registered that the other weres around him had also stopped fighting in confusion. Rose had stopped as well, leering over the battlefield at Morgan who was standing on top of a little grassy knoll, her head thrown back and her snout open. Morgan's weres were all looking up into the sky where the waning half moon was shinning dimly.

They all suddenly seemed paralyzed, transfixed by the moon's appearance. Sam and Dean watched warily at the weres around them. None of the weres on the side of Rose were acting this way, and they too seemed confused by what was happening. Nobody in the battlefield moved. Dean himself could feel a part of himself constricting and straining against his human will, but it wasn't so fierce that he couldn't control it. He nudged Sam's elbow to get his attention. Sam looked at Dean, who put a hand on his chest were he could feel the inner conflict and gave a worried growl. _Something's wrong._

Something seemed amiss to Sam as well. How long has Morgan been howling for now? Almost a minute, maybe two? No one had lungs that big for a howl that loud. Everyone then watched in amazement as the moon's glow changed from a dim silver cast to a bright, illuminant green. Sam heard paws pounding on the ground and turned to see Rose loping towards them. She seemed riled, panicked almost. She grabbed Sam's shoulder and pointed between his gun and Morgan. Sam was confused, and getting more worried by the second.

"Rose? What's going on? What's she doing?" Rose gave an impatient bark. She grabbed the gun with her semi-dexterous fingers and tried to lift it from around Sam's head. But the strap was laid underneath his bullet holster across his chest, making it impossible. Rose bent over and chewed through the strap, snapping through the leather with ease. Snatching the gun up, she aimed at the first were in front of her and fired. The were dropped to the ground, its gaze still locked on the moon. Sam and Dean and the allied weres around them were stunned. The air was growing thicker with tension by the second, and Dean could feel his scruffy neck fur beginning to stand up. All of the allied weres were becoming skittish and wary of the minions around them, unsure if they should attack or run. Something big was about to happen, their instincts told them. An impending doom.

Rose continued to fire in the same direction, the direction that Morgan was in, until there were no more bullets. She grabbed Sam by his shoulder and tried to yank more silver bullets from the holster. Sam could hear the crackle of her skin on the silver. It was only then that Sam realized that something was _very_ wrong. Rose managed to only get a couple silver bullets in the loading before the silver had burned her enough. Rose cocked the gun and aimed right for Morgan. But it was only a second too late as Morgan closed her snout and opened her eyes.

A hand from Rose's right shot out and grabbed the barrel of the gun, crushing the metal and making the gun useless. Rose, startled at the sudden reaction from the otherwise lifeless minions, yelped in surprise. The minion, who was also a werewolf, looked at Rose, a green light dimly glowing from his eyes. The red clay that decorated his fur seemed to envelope him, spreading down his body, tainting his fur. The other minions were also experiencing the same thing. Their muscles rippled under their skin, and the allied weres watched as the minions physically grew at most another three feet, green light shining from their eyes as well. All of them suddenly snapped out of their moonstruck paralysis and attacked at once, catching the allied were's completely by surprise.

There was a split second of yelps and yowls, but the allies quickly regained themselves and stood their ground. The ruckus from before the second transformation was silence compared to the animal noises that now filled the air. Sam pulled his silver machete out from its holster that was strapped to his waist. Sam looked up just in time to see a wereboar charging at him, his green eyes lit up with an animalistic rage. Sam slashed hard across the chest of the wereboar, and he could hear the sizzle of silver and flesh. But it didn't seem to stop the minion in the slightest, unfortunately for Sam. Before Sam could react, the boar had him lifted off of his feet with one massive hand around Sam's chest. The air immediately whooshed out of Sam as the grip around him tightened, and his ribs started to creak against the pressure. The boar gave a high pitched cry as he tightened his grip, and Sam could see a ring of black around his vision as the first few ribs started to break, sending lightning shots of pain through his body.

An ear shattering roar overwhelmed the battlefield and Sam was dropped to the ground gasping. He looked over to see Dean with his massive canines sunken deeply into the boars throat. The boar was squealing and writhing as his blood was drained from him. Sam grew worried, as Dean didn't let go of the animal even after the green light left its eyes. Sam watched as Dean's head and body moved back and forth, making groaning and grumbling sounds. With a sick tearing sound, Dean tore off a piece of the wereboar's flesh. Chewing it ravenously in his mouth, Dean's head swung around to look at Sam.

Dean's eyes were green. Though not completely green, like the other minions, only his iris and pupil shined with a faint light. This light quickly diminished when Dean saw the look upon Sam's face. Dean spat out the piece of meat, telling himself that he would contemplate it later, and scooped up his injured brother in his long arms. Dean looked out over the battlefield and spotted Rose doing battle with four of Morgan's minions. Dean wailed at her to get her attention. Rose killed one minion and turned to face Dean. She saw Sam, pale and trembling in his arms, and immediately understood.

Dean had to get Sam to safety, as he was no longer in any condition to fight. But Dean would definitely return. Rose barked at Dean and ran to his side. She was coming with him to cover them as they all made their way back to the school. An emergency infirmary had been set up in the halls, because they all knew that this battle would not be won without a few casualties. Dean and Rose pushed their way through the hoard of minions, a few allies drawing the attack away from them once in a while. Finally, they reached the edge of the battlefield, and both were's sprinted up to the school, bursting through the doors. The halls of the school were already filling up, and more just kept coming now that the minions had been through their second transformation.

Rose holstered her spear on her back and began to search for a good spot. She found a gym mat on the ground close to a heater and ushered Dean over to it to place Sam on. Dean gently laid Sam on the mat, who hissed and gasped as his six or seven broken ribs constrained and splintered against his muscles and lungs. Sam looked up at the two weres. Even though they were animal faces, the worry was evident on them.

"Go, I'll be fine. I've had a lot worse happen to me." Rose looked to Dean at this, who rolled his eyes and nodded in confirmation. "You guys need to get back out there and fight. This has turned into a no-lose scenario. Dean, I'm counting on you."

Dean chuffed, and got to his feet. He stopped at the door and looked back at Rose. She yipped at him, telling him to go ahead. Dean nodded, and was out the door. Rose turned back to look at Sam, who smiled up at her. She gently put her paw on his cheek, the rough pads were warm against his face.

"They need you, Rose." Sam said, putting his hand on top of hers. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Rose knew he would be fine, but she had grown fond of the human, and her instincts were starting to get the better of her. Rose felt something gingerly grip her shoulder, and she looked up to see Tiffany, the werefalcon from before. She and a couple other weres had turned out to be honorary or studying doctors and nurses, and had elected to stay behind to take care of the wounded. Though Rose was a little skeptical of those talons and beak being around Sam, she had no choice but to trust the falcon and leave him to her.

"Go, Rose." Sam said, his voice a little sterner than before. "And kick Morgan's ass for me."

Rose chuckled, and looked at Sam. Then she leaned forward and gently pressed her snout to Sam's forehead. She couldn't really pucker her lips, but Sam knew that it was her hyena form of a kiss. Then Rose was on her feet and out the door after Dean. Sam looked after her until she was out of sight. He heard a little peep from above him and looked up to see Tiffany smiling down at him with her eyes. Sam blushed, but his head was immediately filled with thoughts and prayers that Dean, Rose, and everyone else would be okay.

* * *

As Rose ran outside, she saw Dean standing on the edge of the terraced hill, looking down at the battlefield. Rose loped up beside him, and they both shared a look. With this aerial view of the battlefield, Dean and Rose could see that the fight was very evenly matched. With all of Morgan's minions having a red overcast, it was easy to tell how many of them there were versus how many of the allied weres were left. It was about even. Dean and Rose looked at each other again, both understanding each others thoughts. _It's time to turn the tide._

Dean dropped down to all fours along with Rose, and then they both sprinted down the hill and back into the fight. Rose unleashed her spear and her laughter penetrated the sound of battle, reassuring the allies that their leader was still fighting with them. Dean pounced on the nearest minion, his roar was loud and ferocious. With the return of the leader and the hunter, the allies seemed to fight with a renewed vigor, bringing down more of Morgan's weres than before. They were not going to loose this battle. No matter what.

It was only until dawn, when the kubadilisha's effect wore off that both sides finally yielded. Even then, it seemed that the minions were preparing to retreat. Or at least they should have. But when everyone felt the imminent change back to human, an unspoken cease-fire was called for both sides. As the allies ran back to the school, and the minions went back to where ever they had come, Rose and Morgan glared at each other over the almost empty battlefield. This was far from over, both of them knew that. But fighting like this in the open could not continue, and both weres knew exactly how the rest of this would play out. Morgan knew that as long as she had Galvin alive, then Rose would continue to track and fight her. Rose in turn, also knew, that Morgan would not give Galvin back until she had sworn that she would leave Morgan alone to do what she wanted. They were each others biggest obstacles.

Rose winced as she felt her rib cage break to become flatter, less barrel-like. Morgan also gave a small yelp as her spine tried to realign itself. They turned their backs on each other, retreating to fight another day. Rose had won this battle, but if she knew Morgan, then Rose knew that something much bigger and deadlier was coming.

Rose sprinted into the gym just in time to finish her transformation back into human with the other female weres. They all panted and wiped their brows of sweat.

"Rose…" Rachel said, coming up to her with a change of clothes. The last bits if white fur were disappearing from her arms. Rose took the garments gladly, and started to put them on. She only had her bra on when Rachel spoke again. "Rose, how did Morgan know about the second transformation?"

At this, Rose looked up and saw that not only was Rachel looking for an answer, but so was just about every female in the room. Rose sighed and dropped her eyes.

"I don't know." Rose actually did have an idea, but the thought of it sent chills down her spine. Rose finished getting dressed and left the gym, seeing a few of the men starting to come out of the cafeteria as well. She waited in the hall until she saw Dean approaching, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Is it as awkward for you to be around a bunch of naked girls as it is for me to be around a bunch of naked guys?" Dean asked.

"Not really. We have nothing to hide from each other." Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, all we hide from each other is judgment." Dean snarked. Rose laughed at this. Dean couldn't help but realize how similar her human laugh and her hyena laugh were. Dean smiled at her and they both turned down the hall, going in the direction that Sam was resting. He was staring at the ceiling when they reached him. A thick bandage was around this chest, and his eyes were red. Whether from restlessness or from pain of having his ribs reset, it was tough to say.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Dean said, coming up to his side. Sam sat up, wincing in pain, and leaned against the heater.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked, looking at Rose.

"We pretty much had them beat by the time the sun was rising." Rose said, smirking. "But Morgan wouldn't give up without a fight. One has to admire her integrity."

"That's great, Rose. But that doesn't really answer my question." Sam said gently. Rose raised an eyebrow. "I asked if _you guys_ were okay."

Rose was a little taken aback. Dean turned to look at Rose as well, both brothers waiting for her answer. Rose sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that morning.

"Had I known that Morgan was as resourceful as she was, then I probably would have taken greater lengths to protect everyone." Rose explained heavily. She spoke again, seeming to know what the brothers were going to ask next. "What she did on the battlefield is called a 'Moon Binding'. It's a very old, dangerous, and powerful ritual that, so to speak, _unbinds_ the were from the earth, making them a true manifestation of the goddess's image. So, instead of one having only to rely on the power of the animal bestowed upon them, a child of the moon could harness the power of the moon."

Sam had to think about that for a second. "…The power of a godess?" Sam whispered.

Rose nodded. "But since it was only a half moon, the available power that could be harnessed was cut in half. So in all honesty, they weren't as powerful as they could have been."

"Fortunately for us." Dean scoffed. He shook his head in disbelief. At first, Dean thought that this specific breed of werewolf was the only thing that had managed to stay hidden from the human world and the hunters. But now Dean was starting to realize that this was an entire supernatural culture that had remained in the dark for a very long time.

"Next time, we might not be so lucky." Rose stated. Both brothers looked at her. "I think I know how Morgan is getting these secrets. And if I'm right, then there is no telling what other techniques she may have learned."

* * *

In a large storage house just outside of a small village, many people of different races, religion, and ancestry were pulling clothes on in a hurry, as their leader, a Hispanic woman that each of them had only met for one night-a night that changed their lives-stood and watched with a demanding presence. Morgan looked out at her minions. All of these people had been loners, outcasts, and basic failures of society. They should love her for giving them a purpose in life, and the greatest gift they would ever receive. Even if they didn't realize it, Morgan thought.

Morgan left her thoughts as she realized that her followers were dressed and awaiting her orders. She looked them all in the eye. Now that she and Rose had matched physical forces, it was time to kick off with intelligence. She didn't need most of these people anymore. They were disposable. Only the strong would be useful to her now.

"You have all fought hard, valiantly, and bravely." Morgan lied to them. "I could not be prouder. For now, you all can rest."

There was a collective sigh throughout the crowd, and some people even dropped to their knees. Of course they were tired. They hadn't slept in weeks.

"However," Morgan continued, now appealing to their hierarchy of needs. Her followers stiffened. "Anyone who sleeps on the ground will be considered weak, and it is the duty of their comrades to release them from their pitiful existence."

Morgan turned, leaving her followers in a state of confusion and alarm. But their wills and psyche's were weak, and Morgan knew that they would do anything to please her. They would do anything to remain a part of her army, the only place that they ever felt that they belonged. Yet, as Morgan headed down a hall into a connecting room from the storage space, she could hear gun shots and knife slicing begin within her minions.

Morgan entered another room, one that was much smaller, and watched as Galvin was ending another torture session. The man who was torturing him was tall, muscled, and a little gray around the muzzle. His name was Stone, and like Morgan, he was also a descendant. A weregrizzly that had been around for a long time. Morgan did not turn him. More or less, she had found him, and given him the exact same purpose that she had given her followers. He was intelligent, resourceful, and above all, cunning. Almost the exact opposite of his were self.

"Have you gotten anything more out of him?" Morgan asked, leaning against the door frame.

"This guy is like an ancestral goldmine." Stone grinned. "It wasn't easy to break him, but boy did we hit the jackpot."

Morgan smiled at that. She walked past Stone as he moved to put away his tools, to be later used in another "session". She approached Galvin, who hung in chains from the ceiling. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. It was just a shame that they had to do to him what they did. It really was a tragedy to destroy the kind of body that Galvin had. Poor boy, Morgan thought. What was a werebear without his hands? Morgan gripped Galvin's chin and lifted his head to the light. Galvin was fading, but Morgan wasn't going to stop until she had expended his usefulness. She was going to win this war, no matter what-or _who_-she had to destroy to do it. Morgan leaned close to Galvin, putting her lips to his ear.

"By the way, Rose says 'hi'."

* * *

A/N: Anybody who studied or is currently studying psychology will know what Maslow's hierarchy of needs is. It's a very simple concept, Google it! (By the way, I am not studying psychology. I am currently working on a degree in Math [Hence the really late updates]). Happy New Year! What a year, 2012 turned out to be, huh? Good times, good times... sort of.

So please let me know if you are having a hard time distinguishing between "were - as in werewolf, weretiger, werebear" and "were - the past plural form of 'are'". I can always capitalize "Were" to indicate the species.

Remember, reviews are like currency! The more I get, the faster the next chapter comes! Except it's free. Haha, seriously, have a great year guys. As always; read, review, and enjoy!


End file.
